Music Speaks
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: When the Titans are gone, Raven will relax. When Beast Boy comes home early, he finds that Raven is listening to music and singing. When Raven finds out she gets in a fight with Beast Boy, which causes new emotions to arise for both of them. As Hans Christian Anderson once said "Where words fail, music speaks." What will the music say?
1. Chapter 1

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 1,

It was quiet in the tower today. There wasn't any interruptions with the alarm, Cyborg was working on the T-car, Robin was training with Starfire, Raven was sitting and hovering by a window as she meditated, and as for Beast Boy-

"ACHOO!"

Well, Beast Boy had a small cold. He got it after a fight with the Hive Five, when his tiger form got knocked into the body of water. Raven didn't think much about this until she noticed that Beast Boy was under the water for a while. Raven fished him out and woke him up before going back to the fight.

"ACHOO!" Beast Boy sneezed again.

Beast Boy was more annoyed by his sneezing than anything else. He also didn't like that Raven kept turning down the TV as he played his videogame. He couldn't understand why he had to keep it down when, on a normal day, Raven could ignore the TV when it was on full blast and even it if bothered her she would just go to her room.

He looked over at the hovering girl and wondered where she went when she meditated like that. Raven felt a pair of eyes on her and it became harder to concentrate on her meditation.

"Stop it." She said quietly as she tried to return to Nevermore. Beast Boy blushed, embarrassed for getting caught and returned his eyes to the game.

Soon after that Robin entered the OPS room with his arm around Starfire's waist.

"Greetings friend Raven and Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to go see a movie at the theater. Starfire wants to make sure everyone gets the chance to go before we leave." Robing said with a smiling redhead next to him.

"Sure, I'll go. I hope they got something really funny to watch." Beast Boy said as he paused his game.

"Wondrous, I will go ask Cyborg if he would wish to attend us in the watching of a movie." Starfire said before leaving Robin's side. Robin watched her until the door slid behind her and turned back to the other Titans.

"How about you Raven? I think there is a horror movie right now. You could see that." Robin suggested. Raven thought about this for a moment.

"No." She said simply in her monotone voice. She figured with the Titans out of the tower, she could have some fun.

"Ah, come on Raven. I know it's been a while since you have been to the theater." Beast Boy said as he approached her.

"And how do you know that Beast Boy?" Raven said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Because the last movie you saw at a theater was the one you saw with Starfire on your girls night. You complained for a whole week and that was a while ago." Beast Boy said. Raven had looked over at Robin but he was putting away Beast Boy's game and obviously wasn't paying attention. Then Raven looked at the kitchen and had an idea.

"Beast Boy isn't today your day to do the dishes." Raven asked, to which he nodded.

"Well, if you stop pestering me, I will do most of your dishes while you're at the movies and you finish later today." She said quietly. Beast Boy thought about this and even though he always tried to include her, he did like the idea of most of the dishes being done.

"Fine, just put on a movie while we are gone ok, you should relax too." Beast Boy said as he left with Robin. Raven watched them pile up into the T-car and drive down the road. When they were truly gone, she phased up to her room and pulled out a box from under her bed. She smiled as she lifted the lid.

"Hello, old friends."

At the theater, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had bought their tickets and went inside to buy drinks and snacks. Beast Boy looked at the list of different movies. He had seen several of them and others he just didn't want to see. He went inside and told Robin that he was going to fly home.

Beast Boy grumbled as he approached the Tower. He didn't like the thought he wasted a trip into town and would have start the game he had on before, at the beginning. When he walked into the tower he remembered that Raven was still there. She was probably taking his advice and was watching a movie because he heard soft music playing.

The music didn't sound dark and he was trying to think of a horror movie that had such chipper music. Perhaps he could crawl under the OPS door as if it was one of the bedroom doors and take a peek at what she was watching. After shrinking down to the size of a beetle and crawled through, he stood in shock at what he saw.

Raven was doing the dishes but she had a small radio that was playing soft country music, the TV had a movie called Matilda, which was a kid movie, not a horror movie, but the most shocking thing of all was that Raven was singing along with the music and smiling. Raven looked really happy and when she sang her voice was clear, smooth, luscious and far from monotone. He never heard her voice like this before.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and perched himself onto the wall. Several of his eyes watched Raven, while the others watched the movie. At first it seemed very out of character for Raven to watch this kid movie, but this Matilda girl was a lot like Raven. Her powers are driven by her emotions and concentration, she is an outcast in her own family, and given the chance, will mess with people's head.

Raven looked happy- no more content. He never saw her this calm unless she was meditating but she never looked this content. Beast Boy smiled seeing Raven like this, that is however until Raven's communicator went off. Raven turned off the Radio and paused the movie before she answered. Beast Boy decided that it was better for him to get off the wall now, in case he had to run off somewhere.

"Yes" Raven said with an emotionless face and monotone voice.

"Hey Raven, just thought I would tell you that Beast Boy is on his way home since he didn't see a movie that he wanted to watch." Robin said and Raven nodded.

"Enjoy your movie." Raven said before hanging up. Raven sighed and immediately she picked up her radio and put her movie back in it's case. She received the movie from a fan and had kept it ever since. She quickly hid her items back in her room and put in a horror movie and fast-forward the movie until it was about thirty minutes in.

She had returned to the sink just in time, for Beast Boy walked into the room at that second.

"Hey Raven, bet you weren't expecting to see me back so soon." He said, knowing full well that she had just talked to Robin.

"Very unexpected, Beast Boy." She said, not really feeling like she should mention the phone call.

Beast Boy blinked which caused Raven to raise and eyebrow.

"So, I see that you are indeed watching a movie, what is it?" He said turning to the TV and was surprised to see a different movie. He had went back to the front door and walked back in to appear as though nothing was unusual. But he had still hoped that he would have been fast enough to caught her watching Matilda.

"The movie is called Candyman, and it's a scary movie so you wouldn't like it." Raven replied as she finished the plate in her hands and went over to the couch. Beast Boy looked at the sink behind him and saw several dishes done, but most were still dirty.

"Stop that, the agreement was while you were at the theater but now you are not." Raven relied as she became defensive.

Beast Boy shrugged and sat next to Raven. Raven glanced as him while she was trying to understand him. Beast Boy liked comedy, not horror, but here he was watching scary movie with her. She was trying to focus on his emotions and was regretting her musical session.

After coming to earth she learned that country music was a safe way to control her emotions as she released them. All music has different ways of effecting people, but traditionally country music had more feeling put into it. If she hadn't played the music then she would have a much easier time in knowing exactly how Beast Boy felt.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and it looked like she was concentrating on something, but it wasn't the movie. It is true that he didn't really like scary movie's because he didn't like being scared. But he wanted to see if he saw that same girl. That same Raven that was smiling and singing to the music from her radio. He wondered how long Raven had the radio and how he had never heard her playing it with his sensitive hearing.

Soon Raven had finally sensed Beast Boy's curiosity and was thankful that she could relax a little to watch the movie. She had put on the movie to scare Beast Boy into leaving the room as soon as he entered but he didn't leave, and now she only felt curiosity rolling off him.

"If you are going to stay then I can play it from the beginning." Raven said to the unsuspecting green boy. Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't worry about me, mama. I should get started on those dishes anyways." He said as he rose from the couch.

The Titans remained silent as the movie played. Well, it was silent when Beast Boy didn't cringe or even muffle a scream as he watched the movie. Raven tried not to smile at his fear and she believed she was doing well to remain emotionless to her teammate.

 _Hold up she just smiled_ , Beast Boy thought when he looked at Raven.

 _She smiled when I screamed? She likes it when I am scared? Or does she find it cute that I am watching the movie despite the fact that I am scared?_ Beast Boy wondered to himself.

When the movie was over, Raven popped it out and began to walk to her room. Beast Boy looked at her and didn't want her to leave. He wanted to see that happy Raven again.

"Uh, Raven?" He called out gently to her, she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" She said in her monotone voice.

"Well, I was thinking, since we have nothing better to do, how about we talk. I can do dished and you can sit here and drink your herbal tea." He suggested.

Raven thought about this and shrugged. Beast Boy was sincere but she still had the feeling that he only wanted to talk to her because she was the only one in the tower. She looked up at Beast Boy and saw that he was already putting a kettle of water on the stove. She walked over and sat in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shrugged as he started to do the dishes again.

"Well, I have always wondered where you go when your meditating?" Beast Boy asked calmly. Raven blinked at the simple question. She was expecting him to bring up a random topic such as 'where do babies come from?' and have it followed by a joke.

"Uh, I go into my mind, I call it Nevermore. You and Cyborg went there a few years back." She said. Beast Boy nodded as he remembered the battle with Raven's father.

"Alright, now you ask me something." Beast Boy said.

"I always wondered why you wear your Doom Patrol outfit even after you joined the Teen Titans." Raven said plainly. Normally she wouldn't ask, but if Beast Boy truly wanted to talk then she might as well ask now.

"Well, I got use to wearing it, besides it's really comfy." Beast Boy said and Raven raised an eyebrow, not believing him. Beast Boy just wanted to see Raven happy again. Is what he saw earlier the only reason why she loved being alone in the tower?

"How long have you liked country music?

Beast Boy heard someone say. Unfortunately for him, he was the one that said it. Blushing he looked up at a shocked Raven.

"What?" She said surprised, but it was quickly turning into anger.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Beast Boy blinked.

"I, um... Well, I didn't... What I mean to say..." He swallowed heavily. _Just rip it off like a bandage and get it over with,_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

"I saw you singing to country music and watching Matilda on the TV." He said quickly. Raven's eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and she was blushing. She thought that she felt something different earlier but brushed it off when she didn't hear any alarms.

"You... You What?!" She said grinding her teeth, trying to control her anger.

"Raven don't look at me like that, you looked so happy then." Beast Boy said in defense.

"I can't believe you." Raven said. Beast Boy was scared until he realized that he did nothing wrong. All he did was come home and just happened to see what he saw.

"Well, I can't believe that I am the only Titan to see you that happy. I mean what's your deal, Raven, why don't you act like that more often?" Beast Boy said loudly. His tone made Raven more angry then she already was.

"Well, Beast Boy, why don't you take off your gloves? You even wear those to bed. Why don't you show your hands to the Titans more often?" Raven said as she got closer to him.

Beast Boy wasn't afraid anymore, he took a full step closer and now they were face to face.

"This isn't about my hands Raven, this is about you not letting your teammates get to know you!" He screamed. Raven pushed her face closer to his.

"Well, maybe if you show your hands more then I will smile more!" Raven screamed back. Beast Boy got closer, their noses were less then an inch apart.

"Why should I show my hands when your never going to let anyone near you!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Yeah? Well then, how about you-" Raven suddenly stopped when their noses touched. Neither of them realized just how close they had gotten.

They didn't pull apart, their noses were soft and they weren't angry anymore, in fact they felt extremely happy in this close space that each of them felt. Beast Boy looked up and down Raven's face, making his nose rub against hers and Raven blushed. Beast Boy and Raven, both caught up in the moment, began to lean in. Both getting closer and closer, lip about to touch.

The door to the OPS room opened and Raven grabbed Beast Boy's face and looked at his eyes, examining them.

"I'm telling you Beast Boy, there is nothing in your eye, now let me finish my tea and go to my room." Raven said before letting go, Beast Boy watched her go to the stove with no intention of walking back to him to finish what they started.

"Want me to look at your eye, BB?" Cyborg asked his green friend. "I think I'm fine now, it's not hurting anymore." Beast Boy said as he started the dishes again.

"Dang, I don't know what you did to get him to do the dishes now, but thanks Raven." Robin said as he went over to the couch. Raven said nothing as she left the room with her scolding hot tea in hand. It was scolding for the water must have become a broil during her fight with Beast Boy. She entered her room and sat on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Must Be Doing Somethin' Right" By Billy Currington

Chapter 2,

She thought about how close she had gotten to him. And she was going to kiss him. How could she do that to him? She shouldn't force him to kiss a half-demon. She is a half-demon and there was nothing she could do to change that. But why would she want to kiss Beast Boy? He was the little brother of the group and he was still a little kid at heart. But when they got close he suddenly stopped being the annoying kid, he suddenly became... Well, Beast Boy. And when he leaned into kiss her, Raven blinked.

 _Beast Boy wanted to kiss me?_ Raven thought.

 _Maybe I just imagined him leaning in but it seemed like he did._ She continued to think about this.

Beast Boy was silent as he too thought about their encounter together. Raven's smile, her happiness and how close they had gotten made his heart beat faster. But how could he just kiss her, he didn't touch her but he might as well have. The butterflies in his stomach were driving him crazy and he can only imagine how Raven must feel.

He looked around the OPS room, just hoping that Raven had somehow snuck in when he was deep in thought. She wasn't there but it looked like Cyborg entered the kitchen and had started making dinner. Beast Boy looked down at the dishwater and saw his green-skinned face.

 _Look at me. I'm a monster. Who could love a man with a green face and fangs? My powers would freak out any normal girl. I am just a monster._ Thought Beast Boy and sighed.

 _I wonder if Raven hides herself because she feels like a monster. Being a half-demon and having powers controlled be emotions would probably make anyone feel like a monster. She just needs to know that we don't see her as a monster, I know I don't._ Beast Boy thought as he rinsed some soapy water off his gloved hands.

Doing so, he was reminded of the question that Raven had asked him earlier. The Doom Patrol outfit covers every inch of his body, except his head. He liked being covered since his animal forms did not have clothes but it also covered his green skin. His parents gave him this skin so he could live and now they are gone. He missed them and had very little memories about them, another reason why he enjoyed having his body covered. But his hands were what truly made him feel like a monster. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"You hear me, grass stain?" Cyborg asked him. The green boy was glad to be away from his dark thoughts and turned to the metal man.

"What's up, Cy?" He asked and Cyborg rose an eyebrow.

"Dang, green bean, where was your head?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

"Uh, nowhere. Did you need to tell me something?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted you to go down and get Raven for dinner." Beast Boy hadn't noticed the smell of spaghetti. The smell of it was starting to make his stomach growl.

"Uh, ok." Beast Boy said before walking off.

In her room, Raven had finished her tea and was in the middle of meditating. She was finally starting to calm down since that argument with Beast Boy, when she heard a knock at the door. She went over and when she opened it she saw the boy that she was trying to get out of her head.

"Hey, Raven, it's time for dinner." Beast Boy said casually.

"I'll be out soon." Raven said before closing the door. Seeing Beast Boy sent all of those feelings of closeness back. His breath, his nose, his eyes, and his soft lips. She put her fingers on her mouth and imagined kissing Beast Boy. A few books fell from the shelf and she started to calm herself down again. After all if Beast Boy was able to pretend that it didn't happen then surely she could.

Beast Boy was sitting at the table with a plate of spaghetti in front of him. He was taking slow breaths to calm his beating heart. He hoped that Raven didn't detect how nervous he was. He was thinking of calming stuff on the way to her door so maybe, just maybe, she didn't sense anything. He didn't understand how Raven felt, even with his animalistic sense of empathy. Normally when he is with her, he always felt a twinge of loneliness and sadness, but when he was standing in front of her, inching closer to her mouth, he felt her happiness, or was it his?

Beast Boy was looking down at his hand as he ate. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the smell of fruity perfume. He looked up and saw Raven, sitting down with a book in her hand.

 _Wait, is that Raven's perfume I smell?_ Beast Boy thought to himself. He looked at each Titan, focusing on how each of them smelled.

 _Cyborg- motor oil from the T-car, Robin- sweat and Batman cologne, Starfire- Almond extract since she frequently forgot that it wasn't perfume and Raven-_ Beast Boy's eyes fluttered a little. Raven was the one wearing the fruity perfume, and it smelled wonderful. He wondered why he had never noticed it before.

After dinner Raven went back to her room to meditate, Cyborg went back to the T-car, Starfire followed Robin to the evidence room, and Beast Boy had been left behind to finish off the dishes.

Beast Boy thought about what he had learned about Raven today. He learned that she wears fruity perfume, Raven has gorgeous eyes and soft skin, she likes the movie Matilda and country music (off all things), she has a beautiful smile and the prettiest singing voice. He didn't even realize that he was smiling until he saw his reflection in the dirty water.

 _Raven sounded different when she was singing, and sure her smile wasn't that big but it was there._ He closed his eyes and remembered the smell of her perfume. He shook his head.

 _What's wrong with you Beast Boy? This is Raven we are talking about! She thinks we are annoying, and loud, and childish. She hurt us, and fights us, and yells at us! She, She._ Beast Boy stopped his train of thought with a sudden realization.

"She wanted to kiss me." He whispered quietly as he suddenly felt lightheaded.

 _Stop it, Beast Boy. She is still Raven and you are still you. Heck what your feeling today is just a reaction to our argument from earlier. By tomorrow we will go back to trying not to kill each other._

Raven laid in bed and stared up at her ceiling. She really was tired but her thoughts were keeping her up. She just needed to focus on something else for a while so she could go to sleep. She bit her lip and looked over at her cloak. It was 10:35pm and wondered if Beast Boy was up. She didn't like to use her radio at night, especially with her room so close to his. She can sense feelings, but she can't really control what others hear.

 _Beast Boy has nice ears._ She randomly thought and she decided to get her radio. She turned it down and eased her mind. Raven began to have a nightmare, which wasn't unusual for her, but she still hated them.

In her dream she found herself walking through Nevermore reading a book in her hand. A green figure appeared in front of her and yanked the book away. Raven became annoyed with the giggling beast. She tried to use her powers to get the book back from Beast Boy but found that her powers were not working.

"What's the matter Raven?" Raven turned around to see three more Beast Boys all with evil grins. The creatures kept chanting 'what's the matter?' and the more Raven looked around, the more Beast Boy multiplied. Their voices were getting louder and louder and it forced Raven to cover her ears.

"Stop it!" She yelled and then one by one the Beast Boys would attack her. Without her powers she was basically reduced to dodging her friend. She dodged a lion, a bear and an elephant, before she was grabbed by a green gorilla. The gorilla had a grip on her neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Beast Boy, why are you doing this?" She struggled to say this.

"What makes you so sure that I am Beast Boy?" The gorilla said. Then, Raven watched in horror as all of the Beast Boy's eyes turned red, followed by another set of red eyes above them. So now each Beast Boy had four red eyes and seeing this she quickly learned who this actually was.

"Who am I, Raven?" Each Beast Boy said with a familiar demonic voice.

"Fa-ther." Raven struggled again. Her head was pounding, she was feeling nauseous, and her vision was getting fuzzy.

Switching to Beast Boy for a moment, he had finished the dishes for the night and started walking to his room when he felt like he had forgotten something. He went back to the OPS room and let his instincts run, so it wouldn't take as long. Without thinking, he grabbed a dry dishtowel and a cold glass of water and once again, left the OPS room. He was about to enter his room when he heard soft music playing.

 _Country music? I guess that's coming from Raven's room._ He thought and approached her door.

 _Yep, that's Raven's radio._ He nodded and was about to walk away when he heard another sound. The sound of chocking. He bit his lip and opened her door.

"Raven?" He asked quietly.

In her dream, Raven saw all of the Beast Boys collide into the gorilla that held her. The ground underneath her disappeared and the gorilla changed into the four-eyed, red-skinned monster that was her father. Her body was incredibly limp and weak as her father continued to choke her.

"You will learn to obey me, daughter." He said before submerging her into a pool of lava. Raven wanted to scream but couldn't. She wanted to fly, to attack, to throw-up, to breathe, but she couldn't.

"Raven." She heard a muffled voice say.

She sank lower into the burning lava, it had already burned off her clothes and was dissolving her skin, she tried to scream but lava filled her lungs, killing her from the inside out and the outside in.

"Raven." She heard the voice again but this time it was louder. She looked up and tried her best to swim out, but it did no good. This act only slowed her sinking and her eyes only saw hundreds of red eyed Beast Boys laughing at her in a demonic voice.

"Raven!" The voice was extremely clear but she had to focus on leaving the lava. It did no good, she was practically bones now and she was going to die. She looked at all of the Beast Boys laughing at her struggle, mocking her attempts and enjoying her slow death. Raven ran out of energy and gave up on swimming all together. She sank lower and lower into the darkness.

Raven felt something hit her face and she snapped her eyes open. Oxygen and air, she was breathing again. Though quickly she grabbed her trash can and threw up in it. Laying over the edge of her bed, she was panting heavily and didn't want to move. She felt a damp cloth, patting her arm. Raven lifted her heavy head to see a worried Beast Boy. Beast Boy was worried about her?

He walked into her room and saw that she was chocking herself in her sleep. He kept grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her throat but Raven was very strong. He finally had to pour water on her face to wake her up. Beast Boy was thankful to see that Raven was ok. He was drying her off with the towel now.

"I'll go wake up Cyborg so that he can scan you." Beast Boy said as he placed the glass and towel down on the night stand. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, stopping him.

"That isn't necessary." She spoke softly. Beast Boy may have even listened to her request if it hadn't been for the nail marks on her neck and some subtle burns that were forming.

"Just have Cy, check you out before you heal yourself, ok? It would make me feel better." Beast Boy said as her burns deepened in color. Raven reluctantly nodded and Beast Boy left the room. Raven quickly turned off and hid her radio under her bed. It was bad enough that Beast Boy knew about it and she didn't want Cyborg to know about it too. Raven felt a warm glow in her heart knowing that Beast Boy was worried about her. She sat up and looked up at her body. She saw random burns on her arms and blushed at how she must have looked to Beast Boy.

She didn't have long to dwell on that for Cyborg was being pushing into her room by Beast Boy. Raven blinked at this. Cyborg is mostly metal which made him heavier than the average man and Beast Boy had no problem with moving the mechanical man.

"BB, leave me alone!" Cyborg had said.

"Shut up and look at her, Cy!" Beast Boy said getting angry. Cyborg had been asleep on his charging table when Beast Boy had dragged him out of his room. The green changeling sat at the end of the bed and Cyborg saw why Beast Boy had insisted on waking him up.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy woke you up, but he just wanted you to scan me before I healed myself." Raven said annoyed. Cyborg swallowed and hoped that the damage wasn't as bad as it looked. He began the scan and asked-

"So what happened?" Raven shrugged even though it hurt her to do so.

"Just a bad dream." She said calmly.

"If that's the case then I would hate to have your dreams" Cyborg said motioning for her to sit on the bed. They all waited for the scan to be completed. Raven felt waves of worry crashing on her as Beast Boy struggled to stay still.

"The scan says that your burns are a little worse than a sunburn and the marks on your neck would get infected if they weren't wrapped up soon. Although, since your about to heal yourself, I'm not worried." Cyborg said.

"Thank you, now I am sure that you're free to go back to sleep." Raven said as she looked at Beast Boy. Cyborg left, but Beast Boy remained on the bed. Raven stood up and looked at her neck in the mirror. She indeed had cuts on her neck and they were dripping blood softly.

"You heard Cyborg, I am fine so you can go to bed now." Raven said as she watched Beast Boy's reflection. Beast Boy grabbed a pillow off Raven's bed and placed it on the ground, confusing Raven.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy smiled at her, changed into a cat then stretched on the floor pillow.

Raven should get mad and throw him out, but that would take up too much of the energy that she needed to heal herself. Raven gently put her hands on the sides of her neck, and proceeded to heal her cuts.

Beast Boy, still in cat form looked around the room while Raven healed herself. Beast Boy looked at her books, her bed, her lamp and he noticed a small bulge under her bed. He jumped off the pillow and pushed the quilt off the bulge and discovered a radio. It was the same red radio that he had seen earlier today. He pushed the radio out and turned it on and a country song played, softly.

 _Heaven knows there's so many ways,_

 _A man can go wrong._

 _Must be doin' something right,_

 _I just heard you sigh,_

 _You leaned into my kiss,_

 _And closed those deep blue need you eyes._

Beast Boy had been swaying his head along to the slow song, until Raven's lamp broke. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was blushing badly and she dove at him. Beast Boy changed back into his normal self and grabbed the radio off the floor.

"Turn it off." Raven said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy smirked and held the radio behind him out of her reach. Raven reached for the radio, and through her embarrassment she didn't even think about using her powers. Beast Boy had a hand on her shoulder pushing her back while Raven used her whole body to push herself closer to her radio.

All of her attention was on the radio, so she didn't care that her hands was tugging at the back of his uniform in attempts of making him lose his balance. The radio continued to play the song.

 _Tonight's about giving you,_

 _What you want, whatever it takes._

Raven was really starting to get mad and she could still feel the heat on her face when she turned to look at Beast Boy. They both froze when their cheeks touch each other. Raven stopped reaching for the radio and put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy placed the radio down on her night table and put his hands on her hips. They were staring into each others eyes, examining every detail as they listened to the romantic song.

 _Don't know what I did,_

 _To earn a love like this, but baby, I,_

 _Must be doin' something right._

They rubbed their noses together lovingly both with genuine smiles on their faces. Raven nervously moved her hands to Beast Boy's neck as she leaned in. Beast Boy, seeing this, placed his hands on her back and started to pull her in. Raven's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" She said pushing Beast Boy away. Raven realized that she had only healed her neck so her body was still burnt. She felt waves of guilt running through Beast Boy's body and she knew that he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Calm down, ok. As soon as I heal myself I'll be as good as new." She said and saw that Beast Boy was still feeling bad.

"I'm telling the truth, in fact, I will start healing myself as soon as you go back to your room." She said walking over to the door.

"Well then it's going to be a very long night because I'm going to sleep in here tonight." Beast Boy said crossing his arms. Raven turned and stared at him.

"What?" She finally asked.

"You heard me, I came in here and I saw my friend killing herself in her sleep. If I hadn't poured water on you then you could have actually died." Beast Boy said and Raven knew that there was no talking him out of this.

"Fine, but are you sure that you don't want a blanket or something? It is colder in my room then it is in your room." Raven said with a sigh.

"Nope, as long as I am a dog or a cat, I won't have any problems. Do you happen to have a preference?" Beast Boy asked and Raven pretended to think about this decision. She didn't know if quickly picking one animal over the other would insult him, so she waited a good minute before answering him.

"I'll prefer the cat because it will be easier to sleep. Cats are normally quieter than dogs." She said logically.


	3. Chapter 3

music speaks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the products/items mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 3,

Later, after Raven healed herself, she turned off her radio and went to sleep. Beast Boy slept in his cat form but woke up every so often to watch Raven sleep. Sure he kind of felt like a stalker but he was glad that he was protecting her. Around three in the morning he woke up, and Raven had a small smile on her face.

 _I wonder where Raven normally keeps her radio and that kid movie?_ Beast Boy thought, while he arched his back.

 _Well, Raven hid the radio under her bed when I went and got Cy, so maybe it's under the bed._ He thought as he jumped off the pillow. It was dark under Raven's bed, but Beast Boy had no trouble with that since he could see in the dark.

He found a large box and tried to push it with his cat head but it was too heavy. So Beast Boy crawled out from under the bed, returned into his normal form, then reached under and removed the box. He slowly opened it, carefully bracing him for what was to come.

Inside the box, it had small sections for different items, kind of like a briefcase. He saw a section for the radio to go in, but he found movies, CDs and a rectangle-shaped box that sat on the far right side of the box. He sat on the floor and picked up the CDs. He noticed that each CD had a small piece of masking tape that had a single word written on it.

The first CD had all love songs and the masking tape said _Love_. The second CD had a lot of screamer/rock songs and this was labeled _Rage._ The third had blues music and it was labeled _Timid._ Raven had a CD for each emotion and one more. The last CD was a country CD and it was labeled _Multiple._

Beast Boy never thought about Raven listening to music to help herself control her emotions, but it kind of makes sense. He carefully placed the CDs back in order and took a look at the movies.

In his hands he found, Matilda, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Simply Irresistible, Julie and Julia, Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Addams Family, Addams Family Values, Addams Family Reunion, College Road Trip, Jumanji, Zathura, and a stand-up comic named Gabriel Iglesias, in The Fluffy Movie. Beast Boy looked up at the sleeping Titan and smiled. He knew that Raven liked movies that were scary or at least meant to be scary, but he had no idea that she had such an eclectic taste in movies and even music.

But his eyes kept darting to the plastic rectangle-shaped box. This was more hidden then the rest which probably meant that it was more secretive. He put the movies back and picked up the purple box. He examined the outside of it; on the very bottom it said **From a VERY loving fan** and on one of the sides there was a piece of masking tape that said _Lust._ Beast Boy blushed seeing that word.

 _Surely Raven would never keep something like that._ He thought as he put his hand on the lid of the box.

 _Surely not._ He thought one more time as he opened the lid.

He was wrong. The box held a 6-inch dildo and the most disturbing thing is that it was the color green. Not only green, but it was the same exact shade as his own skin.

He sat there, dumbstruck as he held the box. He was shaking terribly when he put everything back under her bed and crawled on the pillow in his cat form. His mind was still on the dildo, so he was grateful when he finally found some sleep.

In Beast Boy's dream he found himself sitting in the OPS room alone reading a comic that he has read many times. Or at least he thought he was alone. He heard the sound of a zipper and saw that Raven was taking his penis out of his pants. Beast Boy smiled.

"Honey, I know we have the tower to ourselves because it's our anniversary, but there are still cameras here." He said to the purple-headed girl who was stroking him.

"Well, they can't record anything if I keep my magic on them." She said giving him a quick lick. Beast Boy shivered but turned to look at one of the cameras and found that it did have a black orb around the lens. When he was looking away, Raven took his whole member into her mouth causing him to moan.

Beast Boy put down the comic book and leaned his head back. Raven moved her head at a rather quick pace. She hummed gently as she cupped his balls in her warm hands. Beast Boy kept moaning and groaning as she did this and he smiled for he was very glad to have her as his girlfriend. Beast Boy didn't last long in these conditions and soon came in Raven's mouth.

After swallowing she gently straddled his lap and started to kiss his neck. Beast Boy ripped off Raven's cloak and started to massage her breasts. Raven moaned as lusciously as he had imagined, and Raven gave a small bite on his neck. Beast Boy smiled at her reaction. He then moved his hands off her breasts and moved one to her neck and the other started to unzip her leotard. He kissed her forehead, her chakra, and her nose as he slowly revealed her gorgeous skin. Raven smiled and finally went in to kiss Beast Boy- when he fell roughly on the floor.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around until he realized that it was just a dream and he was still in Raven's room. He looked at the clock and it said 7:30, so he changed back into his normal self. He looked down at his rock-hard erection and was glad that Raven was still asleep.

"I better take a shower." He said as he left Raven's room.

"Yo, grass stain, you're just leaving Raven's room now?" Cyborg said from behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned a dark shade of red and started to walk forward to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was worried about her so I convinced her to let me sleep on the floor." He said calmly, but his heart was racing. He quickly pushed the bathroom door open and went inside.

"Hold up, grass stain. You're saying that Raven let you sleep in her room and you don't have a scratch on you?" Cyborg said confused. Beast Boy leaned his body against the bathroom door so that Cyborg would only see his quickly dissolving blush.

"Listen Cy, I have had a long night and would really like a shower, but you can scan me afterwards if you really want to." He said before closing the door. Beast Boy looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his erection had barely went down. He rolled his eyes and started the water.

Raven woke up, looked at her clock which said 7:45 and was surprised at how late she slept. She looked over at the pillow on the floor and was sad to see that Beast Boy was not there. She sighed as she got out of bed.

"I guess he got tired of sleeping on the floor and went back to his room sometime last night." She whispered as she picked up the pillow and hugged it. She didn't know why she did this but she felt a gentle glow in heart from doing so. But she blushed when she realize that the pillow was slightly warm. A book flew off the shelf so she put the pillow down.

 _Well, I better get ready for the day._ She thought as she put the book back on the shelf. She placed a leotard and cloak on the bed, grabbed her small bottle of perfume and put it on her night table, and hid her radio back in her secret box.

 _Now everything is in place, so I better go brush my teeth before someone else uses the bathroom._ She thought before fazing thought the walls. When she appeared in the bathroom, the air was hot. She had no idea that someone would actually be in the shower at this time of day. Blushing, she quickly grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and was about to leave when she heard a grunt.

She looked down at the pile of clothes and picked up Beast Boy's gloves. Then she found herself staring at the shower. The glass was a little foggy but she could clearly see the masturbating green boy within it. He was panting and his eyes were closed, his face was flushed and he was stroking himself very quickly. Raven's eyes focused on his cock, for he was at least three inches taller then her toy and she had no idea that anyone could be that big.

"Damn, mama, do you see how crazy you're driving me?" Beast Boy said quietly. Upon hearing this, Raven ran out of the bathroom, causing the light bulbs in it to brake. Raven sat on her bed and tried to slow her racing heart. Her room was starting to be engulfed in her black magic as she was trying to get what had just happened out of her head.

"Oh, My, Azar. Oh, My, Azar. I can't believe I saw that." She said now panting. What on earth was she going to do now? How on earth could she look Beast Boy in the eye or even fight crime along side him? How could she do that when she has the memory of him masturbating scarred into her memory. All of her emotions were yelling as her and she was panicking so badly that she did not hear knocking on the door.

"Raven, I know you're in there, give me back my gloves." Beast Boy said, Raven did not hear this though. Her breath had quickened and her magic was throwing books and potions on the floors and walls. Raven was having a panic attack in the middle of all the chaos.

On the other side of the boor, Beast Boy was embarrassed. He saw Raven leave when the light blubs broke, but he figured that if he acted calm when he retrieved his gloves then it wouldn't be so awkward for him to be around Raven. He had no idea how much she witnessed, and hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she saw.

When he heard the sound of things falling and braking, he decided to crawl under her door, despite the fact that he was only wearing a towel. He saw Raven on her knees, hyperventilating and he ran to her.

"Raven, Raven, are you ok?" He said as he placed his damp hands on her face. She looked up at him when he did this.

"Breathe, Raven. Breathe like this." He said as he took deep calming breaths. Raven's breath started to slow down, which was a good sign. Beast Boy sat down, leaned his back against her bed and used damp hands to cool down her face and neck. Raven started to relax now and leaned her back on the bed like Beast Boy, as her breathing slowed even more.

"Are you ever going to get tired of scaring me?" Beast Boy asked playfully and Raven let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll never know." Raven simply said.

"Come here." Beast Boy said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and made her lay against him. Normally, Raven would have hit him for touching her like that, but she was too weak to fight. Her PJs were getting damp from his wet body but she didn't care. Beast Boy was wet and warm and she loved hearing his heartbeat. She smiled a little when she looked down at her own hands. She was still holding her toothbrush, her toothpaste, and Beast Boy's gloves.

 _Wait, I have Beast Boy's gloves?_ She wondered and she moved her eyes to look at one of Beast Boy's hands. His hands were soft and fluffy, like a cat's fur, but his nails were pitch black. It's obvious that if he let his nails grow then they would curl and become sharp enough to kill. Like the claws of a bear or one of his dinosaur forms, but she wondered if his claws were retractable like a cat.

Raven enjoyed seeing his hands. In fact, it was probably her demon side taking over, but his hands made her a little hot and bothered. Raven reached up and grabbed his hand from her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. Beast Boy was going to yank his hand away from her, but kept still, when she kissed his hand. Beast Boy was confused by this action and Raven sensed this, and smiled softly.

"When I first came to earth I explored many places that I thought lots of earthlings would go to. One of them happened to be a local music store and country music was playing over the speaker. It was the one genre that all of my emotions agreed upon. So now, every once in a while, I will listen to the music and be just one person. I won't have three emotions yelling at each other, it would just be my thoughts because they all agreed on the music. It's very peaceful for me." Raven had said as she stared at his sexy hand. Beast Boy swallowed knowing that it was his turn to speak.

"I hide my hands because I hate the way they look. It's just a reminder of my difficult past and that I am nothing but a monster with a handsome face." He said truthfully. Raven sensed his sadness but kissed his hand again. Beast Boy smiled.

"That is actually starting to tickle, Raven." He had said as he watched her.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I just like your hands, even if you don't." She said staring at the once she was holding. Beast Boy had never been happy about his hands until know.

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask, did you get a new fruity perfume?" He asked as he put his head next to hers. Raven moved a small perfume bottle with her powers over to them and was embarrassed when she nearly dropped it.

"I have been using this recently since I ran out of my other kind." She said showing him the tiny bottle.

"Love struck by Sexiest Fantasies? Where did you get this?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk. Raven laughed and turned slightly to face him.

"Don't look at me like that, it was in a box of fan mail." She said.

"Man is there anything you don't get from your fans?" Beast Boy asked remembering the dildo he saw just a few hours ago.

"Decent books." Raven said which made Beast Boy laugh. He shook the bottle and took off the cap to smell it, and it was defiantly the perfume he smelt on Raven before.

"Man that smells great, I suggest only wearing that from now on." He said placing the bottle back on the table.

"Well, then I will defiantly consider that." Raven said with a small blush forming. They stared at each other for a few moments then Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy smiled and pulled Raven closer to him.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like we have been here before." Beast Boy joked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yeah, lots of Deja Vu. We always get cut off right before we kiss. Maybe the universe is trying to tell us that we shouldn't be like this." Raven said and Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, I think those are just coincidences. I think the universe it trying to push us together, but reality just puts it on hold." He said, blushing from the heat their bodies were creating.

"Well, if that's what you think, then what's stopping you from kissing me now?" Raven asked nervously. Beast Boy gave a seductive grin.

"Absolutely nothing." He said. He put his hands on her face and started to pull her towards him. The alarm started to sound and Beast Boy groaned.

"I will kiss you, Raven. Don't think I will forget about it when we get back." Beast Boy said before he suddenly realized just how naked he was. He held onto his towel, grabbed his gloves and rushed out of the room to change into his uniform.


	4. Chapter 4

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the music in this chapter.

Chapter 4,

The H.I.V.E. Five were braking into Jump City Bank. Jinx had already taken out the security camera's with her magic. Gizmo had overridden the security system before they started their heist. Mammoth and the others moved all of the people into the middle of the room so no one could send a secret alarm.

"I think we should do stuff like this more often." Jinx said with a smile as she stuffed money into a duffle bag.

"I know what you mean. But when we have days off, like this, it gives us a little taste of what it feels like to call the shots instead of taking orders." Gizmo said as he helped his teammate collect money.

"Hey, maybe if we keep doing stuff like this on our days off then we would only have to wait a year before braking off and doing our own thing." Jinx said happily.

"Maybe, now shut up and stuff." Gizmo said just wanting her to hurry up.

"Didn't anyone tell you that stealing is wrong?" Robin's voice echoed throughout the bank, making people cheer.

"I'll finish up here, you go take care of the preteens." Gizmo said causing Jinx to run out of the vault. Gizmo really had no right to tell her what to do since she was the leader of the team, but she did love to fight and Gizmo could use his extra arms without hurting her. Jinx rushing into battle as she watched people run away from the destruction and she found herself battling Beast Boy who was occasionally sneezing.

Beast Boy hadn't sneezed since yesterday, but with all the dust acting on his nearly dead cold, he had trouble not sneezing. This was very distracting to Raven who kept looking at him when he sneezed. Granted this simple act was very dangerous while fighting Mammoth and Billy Numerous. But she couldn't restrain herself from checking on the green boy.

The other Titans didn't seem too concerned about Beast Boy or Raven. Cyborg was fighting Gizmo like usual, Robin was fighting Kyd Wykkyd, which meant the Starfire was fighting See-more. Perhaps if they had paid more attention to the other teens then the outcome may have been different.

At the sound of another sneeze from Beast Boy, Raven turned her head for only a second. But while she looked away, Mammoth punched Raven in the stomach, which catapulted her into the wall. Against the wall, radiating with pain, she saw a chuckling Mammoth, three rowdy Billys and the battle between Beast Boy and Jinx.

Beast Boy was in his T-Rex form and charged at Jinx, who did a cartwheel unto his head and down his back. When Jinx landed on the ground she casted bad luck on Beast Boy's tail which instantly got speared with the three flags within the bank. Beast Boy roared and yanked the flags out with his jaw, then he changed into a gorilla and grabbed Jinx's shirt. Jinx cursed a stapler which stood up and started to shoot staples at Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy released her as he wailed in pain as the staples kept flowing at him. Jinx then rose her hands and casted her magic on the roof above Beast Boy. Raven gasped when she realized what would happen.

Ignoring the four boys who had started to surround her, she jumped up into the air and flew to Beast Boy. She pushed him out of the way just in the nick of time. The green gorilla transformed back into a boy when he hit the ground. For a split second Beast Boy heard the rumble and crash of debris and he thought he was dead. That is until he remembered a flash of purple, which caused him to whip around to see both of Raven's limp hands sticking out of broken pieces of wood and plaster.

"Raven!" He cried out and began to push off the destruction, despite the fact that it made the staples push deeper into his skin and made his wounds worse.

"Ah, what's wrong pretty kitty-" Jinx said in a disgusting tone.

"After all, there is no use crying over spilled milk." She finished. Beast Boy froze at the sound of the voice and immediately his hands began to shake, he was grinding his teeth, and growling quietly.

"Oh, how cute. The little kitty is mad at me because his pathetically useless teammate is dead. How adorable." Jinx said in a baby tone and that was Beast Boy's final straw. His heartbeat quickened, his pupils practically disappeared, his teeth grew and his skin became dark green.

"LOUSY PINK-HAIRED BITCH!" Beast Boy shouted before an angry demonic growl shook the earth.

All the fighting had stopped and everyone stood in fear as Beast Boy transformed into The Beast.

"AH! What is that thing?" See-more shrieked as he struggled in Starfire's grasp.

"Friend Beast Boy, No!" Starfire shouted as she placed the H.I.V.E. member on the ground.

"Don't Kill Jinx!" Robin ordered as Beast Boy lunged at a terrified Jinx. Cyborg forgot about the shrimp-sized villain on his back and he lifted his laser cannon and shot at The Beast. Gizmo didn't expect the recoil and flew off Cyborg's back, before Cyborg ran to join the other Titans. The abandoned H.I.V.E. members stood dumbstruck as they watched the Titans protect Jinx, who at this point was paralyzed in the corner that she was trapped into.

"Is Beast Boy a bad guy now?" Kyd Wykkyd asked.

"Who knows, but our lady is in trouble." One of the Billys said as they ran to help Jinx.

"You're going to help those stinky Titans?" Gizmo shouted at the Billys and See-more slapped Gizmo's head.

"If you care about Jinx at all, then you would protect her at all costs." See-more said as he ran with Kyd Wykkyd. Gizmo stood, hurt that his teammates didn't think that he cared for Jinx. Jinx was the first friend he made back when he started at the H.I.V.E.. She was the one that suggested that he engulf himself with the technology he loved and develop an attitude to gain respect, and it worked. Mammoth placed a hand on Gizmo's shoulder, making the little genius look at him.

"I know you care about Jinx, so snap out of it and swallow your pride before-" A scream interrupted Mammoth. The Beast swung his arm and dug his claws deep into Jinx's arm and shoulder. Mammoth charged at The Beast and the impact caused it to topple over and free Jinx. Gizmo quickly grabbed Jinx before The Beast could see her again.

"Cyborg!" Gizmo screamed to the metal man who turned and ran over.

"I know we are enemies and that we hate each other, but I also know that you're the doctor for the Titans, so please help her." Gizmo pleaded.

"He doesn't need to help me, Gizmo. This is all my fault anyways so it's ok if I die. Raven's dead because of me, Beast Boy is like this because of me, and I am dying because of me, so it's ok." Jinx said quietly.

"What do you mean Raven's dead?" Gizmo asked and Jinx looked over at the two limp arms that were still stuck in the rubble.

"Raven, no." Cyborg whispered, as he blinked back tears.

"Cyborg, please. For old times sake." Gizmo pleaded once more. Cyborg thought about this for a moment. He really shouldn't help Raven's killer, but he and Jinx did have some fun times together. But he also remembered what Jinx looked like when she was alone. She was always sad and deep in thought and now Cyborg had to wonder if Jinx was suicidal. Cyborg knelt down and rolled up her sleeve carefully and he noticed that Gizmo was eyeing him and Jinx looked disappointed.

The Beast was swiping, growling, biting, clawing, jumping, and wailing, but he never tired. The Beast was fueled by the constant anger that came with the loss of his mate and he would rather die then to live without her. The Beast wanted the blood of the pink-haired one but these other maggots stole her away so they all must die.

Robin got thrown against a wall and Starfire rushed over to him.

"Star... Fire... I'm... Fine..." Robin panted weakly.

"Oh, Robin, I wish I knew what made The Beast so angry. He has never fought this hard for this long before." Starfire said to the bruised boy. Robin gently grabbed Starfire's hand and squeezed it.

"He'll get... Tired eventually..." Robin wheezed with a weak smile.

"Oh, if only The Beast were a Beegree. For we would only had to find to correct lullaby to calm an angry Beegree." She said as she stared at the angry monster that was once her friend. Gizmo had overheard this and he marched straight over to the boy wonder and the alien.

"Are you serious you pathetic thing? Using music won't change the fact the Jinx killed Raven!" Gizmo shouted angrily.

"R-Robin...?" Starfire turned to him with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Where is friend Raven?" She asked quietly.

"How do you know that she is dead?" Robin asked and Gizmo ground his teeth.

"Because Jinx said so and if you still don't believe me then just take a look for yourself." Gizmo huffed back. It was then that Robin finally saw Raven and he felt so stupid that he was so busy fighting that he didn't know that Raven was hurt. Seeing the limpness of her arms made Robin want to get up and fight harder. That is until he heard a gasp and Starfire's head came crashing unto his shoulder as heavy tears flowed from her eyes.

"Shh, shh, Star.." Robin said as he held the weeping alien.

"See music can't change facts so there is no reason to point out that silly example." Gizmo said crossing his arms.

"Wait, The Beast is fueled by protective anger... so maybe... we can change that anger into something else. Gizmo do you have a speaker in all of the tech?" Robin asked and Gizmo nodded.

"Cyborg, come here." Robin shouted and Cyborg instantly left Jinx.

"Cyborg you sync up with Gizmo's speaker and go through music that Beast Boy likes. Gizmo you have got to make sure that speaker is loud because we still don't completely understand how The Beast works but we need Beast Boy to hear it. Hopefully we can get the Beast to loose enough control so that Beast Boy can come back." Robin ordered and Cyborg left with Gizmo. Cyborg was looking at Beast Boy's playlist and he was starting to get frustrated.

"Why does BB have so many songs that make people laugh." He complained and Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. If it's a song Beast Boy likes then it's worth a try." He said and Cyborg sighed before clicking a random song.

 _Fast Food,_

 _Greasy,_

 _Taco,_

 _I love,_

 _Nacho bell grande,_

 _Cheesy gordita,_

 _I like your nachos  
Like diarrhea,  
Man I really like,  
Taco bell,  
I know I can't,  
Watch you make my food,  
Drop on the floor,  
I think it's rude,  
Man I really like,  
Taco bell,  
Here's to the Mexican,  
Who makes me my food (me gusta),  
How is that I just ate,  
Now I have to poop,_

Gizmo stuck out his tongue and covered his ears. Cyborg stared at The Beast who turned towards the sudden noise but quickly ignored it.

"This song isn't working, snot brain. Pick a different one." Gizmo yelled and Cyborg picked another random song.

 _Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...  
Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...  
Yeehaw! Here we go.  
Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...  
Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiluddidadidooo...  
That's it!  
Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...  
Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido,  
Didadidadidadiludaludadidiludadidadidooo...  
That's all there is to it!  
Alright, everybody! Now here we go,  
It's a brand-new version of the do-si-do.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands,  
C'mon, everybody, it's the hampsterdance.  
_

The Beast turned towards them and for a brief second Cyborg saw confusion on it's face. The Beast then growled and howled, for he saw Raven's final resting place again, and begun to fight even harder. Cyborg turned off the song and began to look through different music.

"What are you doing? That thing is even more angry now, then before." Gizmo said in a quick panic.

"I found this CD in the common room a few weeks ago, so I took it back to my room and listened to it. I liked it so I copied the music unto my music database. Good thing I did because it disappeared that night. Anyways I think I have a song that will work... it's called "Lucy" by Skillet." Cyborg said before the slow song started to play.

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name,  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today,  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away,  
I just came to talk for a while,  
I got some things I need to say,_

Starfire cried harder, Robin's eyes watered, and The Beast looked as if he was shaking.

 _Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me,  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I've gotta live with the choices I made,  
And I can't live with myself today,_

The Beast started to pant and his trembling became worse, so Mammoth and half of the Billys pulled out of the fight.

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday,  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name,  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,  
But all I got are these roses to give,  
And they can't help me make amends,_

The Beast gave a soul wrenching howl and fell to it's knees as the fur on it's face became soaked with tears. And even thought no one was paying attention to her, Jinx was crying heavily as well.

 _Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me,  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I've gotta live with the choices i made,  
And I can't live with myself today,_

Now that no one was fighting The Beast, it crawled like a wounded animal to the pile of rubble that was once Raven. It laid down and held both of her small hands in his large one's and he started to shrink in size.

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms,  
I never wanted anything so bad,  
Here we are, for a brand new start,  
Living the life that we could've had,  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,  
Me and Lucy never wanna end,  
Just another moment in your eyes,  
I'll see you in another life,  
In heaven where we never say goodbye,_

The Beast's pupils grew and his long fur began to shrink and everyone circled the crying creature as he held his mate's hands.

 _Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me,  
Now that it's over,  
I just wanna hold her,  
I've gotta live with the choices i made,  
And I can't live with myself today,_

The Beast shrunk completely, leaving a crying Beast Boy who was so weak that he struggled to stay awake.

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms,  
Here we are for a brand new start,  
Got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today,  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,  
Me and Lucy never wanna end,  
Got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself today,_

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

Beast Boy passed out listening to the last few notes of the song. And for a moment everyone stood still and watched the depressing picture as it burned into their memories. Robin stood up and turned to Starfire.

"Starfire, you carry Beast Boy to the medical bay, I'll look around for citizens that are hiding or injured, Cyborg you take Raven and..." Robin paused with hesitation for he didn't want his voice to brake in front of their enemies.

"Just take Raven, ok." Robin finally ordered. Starfire wailed as she picked up Beast Boy and flew away.

"What about Jinx?" Gizmo asked as his speakers collapsed into his backpack.

"Well, you all go back to the H.I.V.E. and take Jinx to the nurse, or doctor, or whatever it is you have there." Robin said, too upset to really care. Gizmo looked away.

"This was a mission that Jinx planned, not the H.I.V.E." See-more stated and Cyborg groaned.

"So...?" Robin said turning towards Cyborg.

"Well, they do have nurses and doctors, but they are not allowed to go to their hospital if they do an independent mission. Their cuts, bruises and injures are suppose to teach them that a good plan is critical for everything. I got that right, correct?" Cyborg asked and Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"That's what they say, but if you ask me they don't heal people from independent missions so that it teaches them and others to stick with the H.I.V.E." He said annoyed.

"Well, fine. You can take Jinx to the tower to get wrapped up and you all can get bandages or something." Robin said as he stormed off to find civilians. Gizmo carried Jinx, See-more and Kyd Wyrryd limped out and Mammoth pushed several pounds of debris off Raven before eight Billys helped him out of the building. Cyborg was left alone to finish unburying Raven.

Cyborg removed the broken plaster, and gently moved Raven to his arms. Raven had several pieces of debris embedded into her skin and blood stained Cyborg's hands and chest. He let some tears fall as he held her close and that's when Cyborg noticed something strange.


	5. Chapter 5

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song La Vie En Rose.

Chapter 5,

"She's alive?" Beast Boy asked with a grin, and Cyborg nodded.

"She was limp because she was knocked out and she lost a lot of blood, but I patched her up and I believe that she will start healing herself in about an hour. After that I can only imagine that Raven will wake up as soon as she is healed." Cyborg said as he glanced at the pink-haired girl on the bed beside Beast Boy.

"Ok, well can I see her?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg nodded.

"Alright BB, you can see her, but make it quick. I'm going to check on the other H.I.V.E. members and tell the young couple the good news." Cyborg said leaving them.

Beast Boy rushed beside Raven and held her hand. He was still in his ripped Doom Patrol uniform and his damaged gray gloves just barely hid his monstrous fingers, but right now he didn't care. He let his newly exposed skin touch Raven's soft hands and he smiled. This was the first time his hands have actually touched another living thing in years, and Raven was lucky to be alive.

Well, now that Beast Boy thought about it Raven did touch his hand before the fight, but she grabbed him and kissed his hand. This was the first time that he actually touched something, willingly, which meant more to Beast Boy then he would care to admit. Her hands were soft like the purest silk and were surprisingly warm, but Beast Boy suspected that had something to do with her demon side. Raven looked so peaceful as she rested.

Beast Boy recalled back to when he first saw Raven in the rubble and how he felt. He felt sad because he thought that Raven was dead; he felt angry because Jinx mocked his pain; he felt happy because Raven cared about him enough to sacrifice herself; then he felt more anger, for why should Raven get herself killed in order to save him; he felt physical pain from the staples that he still needs to remove from his body; and he felt emotional pain for he felt like his future had just been ripped from his hands.

He thought of Raven on their first date, the look on her face after their first kiss, their first time in bed together, his proposal to her, their wedding day, their honeymoon, Raven being pregnant while she sang sweet songs to her stomach, his first child laying in bed while he read them The Hobbit, his child's first day of pre-school, his child's graduation day from high school, his child's graduation day from college, Raven and him going to the hospital to meet their grandchild, and this future was yanked away from him.

He felt so much rage that he called Jinx a bitch. Everything kind of went black after that. All of these emotions, conflicting with each other, and he just lost his ability to stay in control.

He eventually heard something that he remembered, which distracted him for a single moment before the anger returned and he submerged himself back in the darkness. Then he heard music with a high pitched singer and he saw a fuzzy picture of Cyborg emerging from the darkness and Beast Boy wondered why it had appeared but then he saw Raven's limp arms and he lost it again. But, then he heard a song, as clear as day, and it made him shake, cry, and he held onto Raven's hands for dear life.

"Ok, BB. I only want one person with Raven at a time, and Starfire really wants to see her." Cyborg said gently from the opened end of the curtain. Beast Boy didn't want to move but he respected Cyborg's wishes and left the room so Starfire could see the beautifully sleeping creature. Cyborg turned to Jinx.

"I'm trying to get Mammoth to take some medicine, but after that you are all free to go." He stated before heading to the door.

"Mammoth has always been difficult when it came to medicine. Have Billy hold him down and it's a lot simpler." Jinx said and Cyborg nodded.

"Ok, thanks, and remember your arm needs to stay in that cast for at least a month." Cyborg said before exiting the room. Jinx bit her lip and looked at Beast Boy.

"Is it ok if we talk-" she paused when she saw an angry Robin glaring at her.

"in private?" She finished and despite the anger that he held for her, Beast Boy agreed to talk to her. They walked around outside of the tower for several minutes before Beast Boy finally spoke.

"You're the one who wanted to talk, and you're not talking." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinx bit her lip and gently held the arm that was in the sling.

"Well, I know that I was a bit of a bitch back there and I thought that I should explain. Because I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Well... I mean we fought so technically I did mean to hurt people, but I never thought or wanted to kill you or Raven." Jinx said nervously.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you broke the roof and said horrible things when I thought Raven was dead." Beast Boy said rudely, and Jinx took a deep breath and looked over at him.

"The roof was me running on instinct... or adrenaline... because I wasn't thinking when I did that. I felt so guilty when I saw Raven push you out of the way and get hit. And I saw how upset you were and... I thought that if I spoke rudely then it wouldn't take much to make you mad." Jinx said quietly. Beast Boy dug his fingers into his arms and glared at Jinx.

"You wanted me to get angry at you? You wanted The Beast to attack you? If the Titans didn't stop me I could have killed you! Do you want to die?!" Beast Boy practically yelled as he tried to contain his anger. They both stopped walking and stared at each other.

"Yes, I wanted you to get mad at me, I didn't know about The Beast and-" She paused to look away.

"And Yes, I want to die." She finished and Beast Boy blinked.

"Why would you want to die?" Beast Boy asked and Jinx glanced at him before turning towards the water.

"Do you know what it's like to constantly control yourself so you don't hurt the people around you? Have you ever been completely terrified that one small word or one small act would make everyone run in fear?" Jinx asked in a small voice. Beast Boy bit his lip to prevent himself from agreeing to her questions.

"Well, that's what I felt when I was found by the H.I.V.E. They told me that they would teach me to control my powers and I could use them to help people. Only later, I found out that I am not just helping the good guys or only helping bad guys, but I am helping the person with the biggest wallet and I just felt so used." Jinx continued, still not looking at Beast Boy who blinked at her.

"Then why did you stay?" he asked simply and Jinx sighed.

"At first, I stayed because I am loyal, but I found out that the H.I.V.E. implants these chips into our necks." Jinx paused to move her hair and Beast Boy saw an unusual bulge on the back on her neck.

"That looks painful." Beast Boy said and Jinx shrugged.

"I don't remember getting it. I found it one day when I was washing my hair in the shower and that was, say, two years ago." She said letting her hair fall back down.

"I saw it on different kids so I asked a teacher if they were alright so that I would seem innocent, and she smiled at me. She actually smiled at me and said that while I was away they did training with natural elements and the beestings were aimed at the back of their necks so they could fight while in pain. I waited about a month after that incident and I decided to hack into the system to find out what the chips were. I tied my hair up in a bun, put on a brown wig, a red baseball cap, baggy blue jeans, a grey sweatshirt, sneakers and black gloves. I went to a library down town because they had laptops that you could use without library car, but I still had to be careful. I had a small piece of paper with tape on it in my hand so that when I found the laptop I wanted to use, I simple had to run my hand over the camera before I sat down and turned it on-"

"Why would you do that?" Beast Boy asked and Jinx glanced at him.

"Because if I am going to hack the H.I.V.E. database then they are probably going to get Gizmo to find out where I am and what I look like. Gizmo can turn on a computer's camera without you knowing it, so if I cover the camera with a piece of paper then he can't see me even if he turns it on." Jinx explained and turned to face Beast Boy.

"And these things in our necks aren't tracking devices to know where we are. They are chips for if we run away or get kidnapped. There are two different kinds of chips. Gizmo and Mammoth have the kill chip, because there will always be people who are strong and smart. Actually, most of the H.I.V.E. kids have kill chips. But mine is not a kill chips because my powers are unique and they want to keep me around. My chip will slowly torture me for hours on end. It shocks me, makes my blood feel like fire, make me feel like I am drowning or even freezing to death. And just when my heart is about to give out, it gives me a shot of adrenaline so that I won't die." Jinx said as her eyes watered and Beast Boy felt a twinge of sadness in his anger.

"Ok, fine, but why have me kill you? Couldn't you just get the chip removed and then run away?" Beast Boy asked and Jinx shrugged.

"I looked around for doctors who could remove the chip, but I still had to be careful. Suspicious behavior is just as bad as running away, at least to the H.I.V.E. I did house calls so the doctors could see the chip. One doctor said that removing the chip will be extremely dangerous. Something about blood filling my lungs if a specialist isn't involved. I am stuck here, but honestly my magic is all about bad luck so being a good guy is kind of out of the question so why complain?" Jinx asked, but more to herself then Beast Boy.

"Because you're depressed and suicidal." Beast Boy said as he loosened the grip on his own arms.

"Yeah, but if I commit suicide then they will kill my whole team and tell the H.I.V.E. that we were killed in action. But if I actually die during battle or from wounds during a battle then my team gets to live, time to mourn, and even metals that let them graduate immediately." Jinx explained, and Beast Boy nodded.

"Ok, so you were not planning to die today but you saw an opportunity to die, when you saw how upset I was?" Beast Boy asked and Jinx nodded.

"Well, villain stuff aside, you could ask Cyborg to look at the chip. After all he learned a lot about the H.I.V.E. when he was there. Plus, you're young Jinx. Have you even thought about the fact that there is someone out there who is perfect for you?" Beast Boy asked and Jinx kind of stared at him.

"Well, maybe Cyborg could remove the chip, but I would still be a villain. It's not like there is anywhere I could really go. And I have dated people before, but my magic always catches up with me, and them. What I really need is a guy who can keep up with me and out run my magic." Jinx said quietly.

"Huh, that reminds me of this new honorary Titan that's in town. He is suppose to be faster then superman." Beast Boy said and Jinx smiles.

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it, and besides even if he could keep up with me, he couldn't keep up with my powers. That and of course, I am a villain and heroes don't fall for villains." Jinx said sadly.

"A person's a person, no matter how bad." Beast Boy said with a wink.

"Thanks, Horton, but I think I will need some good luck before anything like that could happen to this who." Jinx said which earned a low chuckle from Beast Boy.

"Regardless, I think I'll tell him about you, the next time I see him." Beast Boy said and Jinx smiled.

"If you must." She said and the two started to walk back to the tower.

"I'm still pissed at you for nearly killing Raven, though." Beast Boy said and Jinx nodded.

"I had a feeling that you would be, because I don't expect you to forgive me. Not now or even later, I just wanted to explain." Jinx said carefully.

The H.I.V.E. left soon after that and Beast Boy finally changed into a new uniform and put on his emergency gloves, then left his room. Beast Boy knew that he had a long night ahead of him. He was going to go to the medical bay and stay with Raven until she woke up. He looked over at Raven's door.

"I wonder if Raven would want to hear me read one of her books to her." Beast Boy wondered out loud as he walked over and opened the door. He stood in the doorway and peered into the darkness Beast Boy clicked the light switch and imagined Raven walking around her room. He imagined her meditating, looking through her closet, randomly walking while reading, studying spells in bed, listening to her radio in bed, masturbating in bed.

Beast Boy shivered and thought that it would be inappropriate to think dirty thoughts while in Raven's room. He took a deep breath and walked over to her bookcase and picked up a black leather bound book that didn't seem to have a title. But his eyes kept flickering to Raven's bed.

 _He imagined Raven laying on it. Naked, panting heavily while her right hand rubbed her clitoris and her left hand thrusts the vibrating dildo deep within her. She was making sweet little moans despite her intense pleasure._

" _Oh, Beast Boy"_ _he imagined her whisper_. Beast Boy suddenly wondered what it would be like if he stumbled across Raven doing this.

 _"Oh, Garfield."_ _Raven would moan and Beast Boy would grab her hips and pull her against his clothed body, making the entire dildo disappear inside her. Raven gave a small scream in painful pleasure and blushed as she saw him._

Beast Boy took one hand off the book he was holding and tugged at the fabric in front of his crotch but it only stimulated him.

 _"You rang?" Beast Boy said with a smirk and moved his hips away from hers. Raven relaxed a little as she felt the toy slowly slide out of her._

 _"What are you doing here, Beast Boy?" Raven asked with clear embarrassment._

 _"You called me and I came running." Beast Boy would say as his hips thrusts the toy back into her, making her moan._

 _"Besides, it isn't fair for my mate to experience this kind of pleasure without me." Beast Boy added before he would yank the toy out, which made Raven shiver._

 _"It's almost funny that a little toy like this could earn such seductive moans from you." He would say before tossing the toy to Raven's side, but Raven was just staring at him, baffled at what she should do next. Beast Boy would laugh and remove his gloves._

 _"They say that plastic is not a proper substitute for a nice hunk of wood." He would say before holding her face with one hand and the other gently stroked her thigh._

 _"I don't know much about plastic, but I do know what I want to do to you." He whispered as he jabbed his middle finger within her and began thrusting it quickly. Raven gasped at the sudden invasion, but her back still arched as she moaned and tightened against him. Beast Boy smiled and for a brief second, he stopped thrusting his finger, flexed his finger up, added another finger and began thrusting again. Raven screamed a moan and her right hand gripped her sheet while her left grabbed the front of his Doom Patrol outfit. Beast Boy loved watching Raven melt under his touch, and have her need for him, throw all rational thought into the wind._

 _Then Raven came on his fingers and her whole body shook uncontrollably, she even ripped Beast Boy's uniform into practically two pieces. He removed his fingers and slid off what was left of his clothes before positioning his erection at the lips of her entrance. Raven almost looked scared as he climbed on top of her and felt his erection at the most sensitive part of her body. Beast Boy thrusts his entire length into her womanhood and kissed her roughly._

The book that Beast Boy was holding slid out of his hand and the sound had brought him out of his fantasy and he growled in frustration. He bent down to pick up the open book and he saw that several of the pages had mirror shaped holes, which confused him. He closed the book and saw Raven's meditation mirror, and he jumped back when he saw it, but the black hand still came out and pulled him into nevermore.

The hair on his body stood up and the 'turn back' birds were singing their usual tune, and needless to say his erection quickly left. He stood up and brushed the dust off and started walking towards The Forbidden Door. He hoped that Timid would still be in the maze because he wasn't sure that he could find the exit without her.

When Beast Boy entered the land of air fresheners he heard a song playing. Beast Boy didn't remember music the last time he was here, so he decided to follow the sound. The song was quiet but soulful and the voice just hypnotized him.

Then, Beast Boy saw a small stage, which Raven's emotions gathered and he saw Timid singing while Happy played the guitar.

 _A world where roses bloom,  
And when you speak,  
Angels sing from above,_

Beast Boy walked closer to the beautiful sound and smiled.

 _Everyday words seems,  
To turn into love song,  
Give your heart and soul to me,  
And life will always be la vie en-_

Timid stopped when she saw Beast Boy and everyone turned and saw him.

" _Rose_ " Timid sang meekly as she hid the microphone behind her back. Beast Boy looked around and noticed the subtle blushing and uncomfortable shifting as if they had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. A Raven in a orange hood finally pushed forward and belched in Beast Boy's face.

"Alright, you caught us, we're busted. So what are you gonna do now, asswipe?" Rude said.


	6. Chapter 6

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the music in this chapter.

Chapter 6,

"Please don't tell Raven." Timid said and then Beast Boy understood that Raven's emotions hid music from Raven, just like Raven hid music from the Titans.

"How often do you do this?" Beast Boy asked and a Raven wearing a green cloak spoke up.

"Every night when Raven isn't in REM sleep." Brave said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Ok, well why do you hid this from Raven?" He asked and a Raven wearing a yellow cloak spoke up.

"It is understandable that Raven will take our music away if she knows and to answer your next question Raven hides music from the Titans for fear of being ridiculed or constantly teased for what she likes to listen to." Knowledge answered. All of a sudden Rage stormed up on stage with her red cloak moving frantically behind her. She stole the microphone from the frightened Raven in the grey cloak and she stared out into the crowd.

"Listen up, Bitches. I don't give a flying Fuck that Beast Fucking Boy is here! My girl gave one Hell of a performance and I didn't hear a single one of you Whores clap for this lovely lady!" Rage shouted and everyone began to applaud. Rage gave an evil grin and wrapped an arm around Timid's waist which made the shy girl blush.

"Hear that, baby, it's all for you." Rage said in a happily angry tone, and Timid gave a small smile and a shy wave to the crowd. Rage threw the microphone to the pink-cloaked Raven, and Rage dipped Timid into a passionate kiss. The couple walked off the stage as Timid hid her beet-red face behind Rage's cloak.

"I didn't know that you guys actually dated each other." Beast Boy said as his bewilderment grew.

"Best not tell Raven about that either." Knowledge said as Happy wrapped her arms and pick cloak around her.

"Wait, so does that mean that Raven is gay?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head and Happy laughed.

"Raven's not gay. But she doesn't have any male emotions so being a lesbian is kind of a default for us." Happy said through her laughter. Hearing this a Raven with a purple cloak walked over.

"It wasn't always like this, you know. I was created a long time ago but Lust is Raven's most recent emotion and she wanted to be with everyone." Love stated as a Raven with a black leather cloak came up behind Love and hugged her before gently massaging Love's breasts.

"Yeah, but my favorites were Love and Rage so I started to date Love, which made Rage jealous. Everyone thought Rage would start dating Rude because they had so much in common but Rage decided on Timid when Rude was making her cry. Rude was ranting in Brave's training forest, she Brave confronted her and soon they were dating as well." Lust said and as Love took Lust's hands and held them gently at her side. A Raven with a sky blue cloak and a Raven with a white cloak walked up to Beast Boy. The Raven with the white cloak, stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Beast Boy, my name is Wisdom and this is my girlfriend Memory." Wisdom said as she introduced herself and the Raven in the sky blue cloak.

"Memory, Wisdom, Knowledge and Happy." Beast Boy said as he pointed to each of these girls.

"For some reason I would think that Knowledge and Wisdom would be a couple; and Happy and Memory would be a couple." Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Well, Wisdom and I talked about it and we both agreed that we were not right for each other." Knowledge said and Wisdom nodded.

"Especially since we fight over what Raven should do. Because sometimes the wisest decisions are the ones that don't make logical sense." Wisdom continued. Beast Boy smiled at them and laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep the singing and the dating a secret, but I came into Nevermore by accident. I was getting a book to read to Raven while she slept in the medical bay and apparently her mirror was in this book I dropped, and well, here I am." Beast Boy said and the Raven's nodded.

"Well, we can help you get back but why don't you stay for a few songs, it's fun." Happy said as she jumped up and down. Beast Boy laughed and nodded his head.

"I like it when Rage does that voice for the Thriller/Heads will Roll, song." Timid said weakly, but Rage smiled at her.

"True that is a wonderful performance but you know the rules Timid. We have to spin the wheel." Knowledge said and Timid left Rage's side and over to the small wheel that was similar to Wheel of Fortune. Beast Boy noticed that each section in the wheel had the names of different emotions for say solos, and some sections had two names for duets. Timid walked over and spun the wheel, almost roughly and Beast Boy figured that Rage must have been rubbing off on her.

"Brave's turn." Timid said quietly and Rude slapped Brave's ass.

"Hey, Hey, it's my girl's turn. Baby you have got to do that Marilyn Manson song that is so freakin' awesome." Rude said and Brave grabbed the front of Rude's leotard, yanked her forward and gently nuzzled her nose.

"Anything for you, baby." Brave said seductively before walking up to the stage with Happy, Rage, and Timid.

"Ok, Knowledge, is the speaker and CD ready?" Brave asked as Happy picked up the guitar, Rage sat with the drums, and Timid stood by her keyboard. Knowledge nodded and Brave pointed to Beast Boy.

"Are you brave enough to deal with my theatrical performance or shall we all be bored?" Brave asked making a few Raven's giggle.

"I can handle anything you got." Beast Boy said in a tone that almost challenged Brave. With a growing smirk, Brave made two barrels appear and winked at the boy.

"You're new so it's only fair to warn you that I will be hitting these barrels with drumsticks every time I say the word 'pound' or 'drums'. Alright Knowledge, hit it." Brave said as some music began to fill Raven's head. Brave gently lifted the microphone with her magic and held a pair of black drumsticks in her hands as her gaze locked unto Beast Boy's. Brave and the other's on stage began to sway sexily, as if they were giving a strip tease, or were high, or both. Even Timid looked lost in the music and was seductively moving to the sound of the music.

 _Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums  
Pound me the witch drums_

Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums  
Better pray for hell, not hallelujah

Brave indeed hit the barrels hard, every time she said the word 'pound' and 'drums' but she failed to mention that when she did so, think black paint would splatter all over her and the audience. Beast Boy was quick to hide his hands behind his back, so that paint wouldn't splash on his emergency gloves. Though after he did so he thought himself a fool because he always bought his gloves in sets of five. Even if these gloves got drenched in black paint he still had three more sets in his room.

 _I'm a coat of fists  
Dead and hardened spiders  
Like two mangled crowns  
Or the widest of the meanest coiled snakes_

Folks said I  
Look like death (Pulls hood up briefly and let's it fall again)  
Lived in the hotel of my eyes  
Lives wide open like a whore (Points to Lust)  
Painted in spit from the earth between her thighs

Beast Boy really enjoyed Brave's performance so far. She looked so carefree and it made him smile. He began to wonder how the Titans would react if the real Raven actually danced like her emotions did. And how is it, that he found Raven to be more attractive then her emotions? They looked exactly the same, for the most part they sounded the same as well, but he knew that they could never replace Raven. Perhaps that is why, despite the dirty, sexy display, he wasn't really getting turned on. Though, if he thought that it was wrong to pop a boner in Raven's Room, then he shouldn't even think about the possibility of getting turned on in Raven's mind.

 _Keep your halos tight,  
I'm your God or your guardian  
Keep your halo tight  
One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine_

Because now  
Cupid carries a gun  
Now, now  
Cupid, Cupid carries a gun

Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums  
Pound me the witch drums

Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums  
Better pray for hell, not hallelujah

Beast Boy laughed this time when he got hit with the black paint, though he knew that he would have to take a shower before he saw Raven again.

 _She had those crow black eyes  
Starless, but she fucks (Points to Lust)  
Like a comet  
Laid as still as a Bible  
And it felt like Revelations when I looked inside_

Keep your halos tight,  
I'm your God or your guardian (Falls onto her hands and knees, stays swaying)  
Keep your halo tight  
One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine

Keep your halos tight,  
I'm your God or your guardian  
Keep your halo tight  
One hand on the trigger, the other hand in mine (Point to Rude, then motions for her to get close to the stage)

 _Because now  
Cupid carries a gun  
Now, now  
Cupid, (Grabs the back or Rude's head) Cupid carries a gun_

(Lifts Ruse into the air by her hair an pulls her on the stage) Pound me the witch drums  
The witch drums

Better pray for hell, not hallelujah  
Better pray for hell, not hallelujah  
Better pray for hell, not hallelujah (Hands Rude a drumstick)

Pound me the witch drums

Brave and Rude then tossed their drumsticks to the side and roughly embraced each other and danced to the ending of the song. And Beast Boy would never admit it, but he did feel a twinge of joy in his dick when he watched them dance together. When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ha, ha, Bitches, I got the best whore in the house!" Rude shouted into the microphone and Brave rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Rude that's enough. We don't have time for a whole song before the dream comes back so I will spin the wheel afterwards." Brave stated as the performers walked off the stage

"What does she mean when she says 'before the dream comes back'?" Beast Boy asked the Raven beside him, which happened to be knowledge.

"Well, when we sleep there are four stages of sleep. Stage one is when you decide to fall asleep and/or are half awake and half asleep. That stage lasts for about ten minutes then there is stage two, which lasts for roughly 20 minutes, and in that stage you are sully asleep and it becomes a little harder to wake you up. After that you have stage three which typically starts 35-45 minutes after we fall asleep, in this people can sleep through noises and movements but is you do wake up you will feel disoriented for a few minutes. Then finally there is REM sleep, or stage four, where dreams occur, but it does not stay in REM sleep. A person can stay in REM sleep for say ten minutes before returning to stage three, then REM sleep for fifteen minutes, then stage two then REM sleep for thirty minutes before stage three again. We continue this pattern until we go back to stage one where it is easier to become fully awake again." Knowledge explained as Beast Boy nodded.

"Huh, ok, I didn't know all that." He replied and knowledge nodded.

"Ye, and we have been enjoying a nice friendly dream so far. Come watch the show." Knowledge stated as a large screen lifted itself from the ground and the emotions began to gather around the screen. They each sat on the ground, in pairs, which left Beast Boy behind the loving couples and then he realized something.

For the past few hours, even though it felt like days, he has been mentally calling Raven his mate, but they were not a couple. They were not dating, and he really should be careful when he saw her again. Raven may care for him but that doesn't mean that she considers him to be her one and only. They were teammates, and friends but, until recently, they never really spent any time alone. Perhaps these feelings that he held for Raven have always existed but he never knew it until yesterday. Man, that was only yesterday? It seems so long ago. Well, in a few hours it will be two days of time but it didn't feel like something that happened two days ago. More like a small lifetime of lust, longing, and loss.

"Quiet everyone, the picture is coming up." Brave said as a picture emerged from the darkness.

 **Raven was sitting on a swing next to Beast Boy and right before the images moved, the screen had a rim of pink surrounding it.**

"Pink! That's me!" Happy shouted before she got shushed. Wisdom leaned towards Beast Boy with a grin.

"The picture always has it's borders change colors according to what Raven is feeling in the dream." She whispered before returning to her lover.

 **Raven was smiling as she stared at Beast Boy.**

 **"I can't even remember the last time I had this much fun." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.**

 **"I know. I mean who would have thought that we, of all people, could be so... so..."**

 **"Similar." Raven finished for him and he laughed.**

 **"Yeah, that." He said as he looked at her.** (The border is still pink but it has strips of gray)

 **"Why are you staring at me?" Raven asked confused and he smiled at her.**

 **"I'm sorry, mama, you're just too beautiful." Beast Boy said which made Raven blush.**

 **"You're resorting to flattery?" She questioned as she searched his face.** (Border is now pink with strips of red)

 **"I thought you didn't need tricks like that." She almost challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest, which made Beast Boy chuckle.**

 **"I'm not trying to flatter you, my dear. I am only stating how drop dead gorgeous you are." Beast Boy said in a slightly seductive tone that made Raven smile and blush more.** (Border is now pink with strips of gray again)

 **"Careful Beast Boy, I am still half a demon." She reminded the both of them. Beast Boy smiled, reached over and kissed her hand.**

 **"But you are my guardian angel." He said so sweetly that she believed him. Then rain started to fall, so raven stood up and started to walk away but Beast Boy kept a hold on her hand. beast Boy stood up and held her close to him.** (Border is now pink with strips of gray and black)

 **"Didn't you hear? Rain is a good thing?" Beast Boy whispered in a deep southern voice that made Raven shiver.** (Border is now black with strips of pink and purple) **With a satisfied grin, he gently grabbed her waist and began to dance with her, as he hummed a country song. Then with a grin, he began to sing as Raven started to hum.**

[Beast Boy]

 **The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"**

[Raven]  
 **And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"**

[Beast Boy]  
 **I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition" **

[Raven and Beast Boy]  
 **And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced **

[Beast Boy]  
 **And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt**

[Raven]  
 **And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition" **

[Raven and Beast Boy]  
 **And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced **

[Beast Boy]  
 **Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor**

[Raven]  
 **But the music played  
We held each other close**

[Raven and Beast Boy]  
 **And we danced  
Yeah, we danced**

 **Raven and Beast Boy both smiled and leaned in to kiss,** when the picture stopped and faded away, which earned angry responses from the audience. Love even went over to the screen and punched it as it disappeared back into the ground.

"So annoying!" She screamed and Lust went over and carefully wrapped an arm around Love's waist.

"Baby, calm down." She said in a soothing voice.

"No, it's just so frustrating that we always get so close to something we want and it just gets taken away so quickly." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Lust sighed, looked over at Brave and got an idea.

"Hey Brave, you sexy thing, why don't you go ahead and spin that wheel for us." Lust seductively said before she added a wink. Brave got up and spun the colorful wheel of names.

"Yay! It's Rage! Now you can do that song I wanted you to do earlier." Timid said loudly, but looked embarrassed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"You punk ass Bitches better leave my girl alone!" Rage shouted as she possessively grabbed Timid and growled at the other emotions. It was then that Beast Boy made a mental not that Rage was not only Raven's anger but also her animalistic/demonic side. That made Rage more primeval but also more protective over Timid.

"No one is messing with Timid, Rage. So how about you go ahead and pick you three back-up singers." Brave said calmly and as Rage looked out at her choices, she seemed to relax.

"Let's see higher voices are better, so the Whores I'll choose will be... Happy... Love... and we haven't heard from Wisdom or Memory in a while so both of you Pussy Munchers too." Rage said as the five of them walked on stage.

"Normally you have three girl voices and a quote-on-quote male voice so who is going to be your male back up? Me or Wisdom?" Memory asked and Rage gave an evil laugh.

"If you Bitches don't even know who Fucking tops the other then you Whores got problems. But if you Fucking need me to make a Fucking decision then fine. Memory you can be the Fucking male back-up and Wisdom can be the Bitch. But I don't Fucking care if you switch as long as my beautiful gray beauty gets the song that she Fucking requested." Rage said and Memory rolled her eyes.

"I'll go ahead and be your male back-up, but I think that you should seriously consider finding a different word to use besides 'fuck' or any variations of that word. I know that you are full of anger, Rage, but you curse way too much." Memory said as she took her place on stage. Rage gave a not so quiet growl, but when she saw Timid smiling at her, she stopped and smiled back.

"Hit it, Bitches!" Rage yelled as the music began to play

[Happy, Love, and Wisdom]

Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off [Clapping] with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head

[Rage]  
It's close to midnight  
And something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart

[Rage and Memory]  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it

[Wisdom]  
(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)

[Rage and Memory]  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

[All]  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

[All]  
You know it's thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight

[Happy, Love, and Wisdom]  
Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
(Thriller tonight)

[Love]  
You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

[Love and Rage]  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination

[Wisdom]  
(Heads will roll, heads will roll)

[Love and Rage]  
But all the while  
You hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

[All]  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

[All]  
Thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

[Happy, Love, and Wisdom]  
Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
(Thriller tonight) _{Rage slowly flies up into the air, hood up and cape closed}_

[Rage in a Demonic voice, (Happy)]  
Darkness falls across the land _{Rage opens cloak and black magic falls from it like a fog}_  
The midnight hour is close at hand (Scream)  
Creatures crawl in search of blood _{Some of the fog turns into demonic creatures}_  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head)  
Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead) {Everyone on stage shakes}  
For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, Heads will roll)  
The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor)

 _{Rage crashes down on the ground, and lifts her body in time with the music}_  
[All]  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try

[All]  
Thriller, thriller night

[Rage]  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

[Happy, Love, and Wisdom]  
Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head

Everyone clapped and cheered as the performers waltz off the stage.

"Dudes, that was so awesome!" Beast Boy shouted as he walked up to Rage and high-fived her. He smiled and rubbed his palm as he looked at the different emotions around him.

"I can't believe that you guys get to do this all the time." Beast Boy said and Timid gave a small smile.

"Well, we can only do this when Raven is in non-REM sleep, otherwise she will hear it and get mad at us." She practically whispered and Knowledge walked over to them.

"How long will you stay with us?" She asked and Beast Boy felt a twinge of guilt for having so much fun while his mate- well, teammate, was still unconscious and in a hospital Bed.

"I have probably been away long enough. I really want to be next to Raven when she wakes up. Though I was hoping that Timid could help me through that maze so that I won't get lost." Beast Boy said as he turned to Timid and smiled.

"Um, ok, I can show you the way." Timid said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Beast Boy can't leave yet, he hasn't even performed anything yet." Happy said, unhappily.

"It's only fair that he sings something, right Wisdom?" Knowledge asked and Wisdom smiled.

"It seems fair and I know that I would want to hear how he sounds." Wisdom replied and Beast Boy chuckled.

"But what about Raven?" He asked and Love smiled.

"It's so amazing that you care about her so much, but you have time for one song; and you know that we won't let you or Timid leave without you singing." Love said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Ok, fine, so what song should I do?" He asked as he walked up to the microphone.

"Time in a Bottle!"

"No, he should do God Gave me You!"

"Forget that! Beast Boy do you know the words to We Didn't Start the Fire?"

"A lot of people don't know the words to that song!"

"But it's a great song."

"I'm not saying that it's a bad song, but maybe he should sing an easier song."

"Like Wanted Dead or Alive!"

"Or Take on Me!"

"He would need to sing high-pitched notes for that song."

"That's true. How high can you sing Beast Boy?"

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down, I have the perfect song for him to sing." Lust finally said as she walked up to Beast Boy and whispered in his ear. Beast Boy's mouth grew into a large grin and he agreed to Lust's song choice, which made Lust laugh and quickly start the music.

Forty-seven dead beats living in the back street  
North east west south all in the same house  
Sitting in a back room waiting for the big boom  
I'm in a bedroom waiting for my baby

She's so mean but I don't care  
I love her eyes and her wild wild hair  
Dance to the beat that we love best  
Heading for the nineties  
Living in the wild wild west  
The wild wild west

Mandy's in the backroom handing out Valium  
Cher is on the airwaves talking to the D.J.'s  
Forty-seven heartbeats beating like a drum  
Got to live it up live it up  
Ronnie's got a new gun

She's so mean but I don't care  
I love her eyes and her wild wild hair  
Dance to the beat that we love best  
Heading for the nineties  
Living in the wild wild west  
The wild wild west

Now put your flags in the air and march them up and down  
You can live it up live it up all over the town  
And turn to the left, turn to the right  
I don't care as long as she comes tonight

She's so mean but I don't care  
I love her eyes and her wild wild hair  
Dance to the beat that we love best  
Heading for the nineties  
Living in the wild wild west  
The wild wild west

Heading for the nineties living in the eighties  
Screaming in a back room waiting for the big boom  
Give me give me wild west  
Give me give me safe sex  
Give me love give me love  
Give me time to live it up

She's so mean but I don't care  
I love her eyes and her wild wild hair  
Dance to the beat that we love best  
Heading for the nineties  
Living in the wild wild west  
The wild wild west

Once again, for the last time that night, Beast Boy listened to the sound of the cheering Ravens. He panted lightly as he walked off the stage and over to Timid. Together they walked throughout Raven's mind, the maze, and finally to the Forbidden door.

"It embarrasses me to tell you this Beast Boy, but I really like you." Timid said with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Well, thanks Timid, I like you too." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Um... before you leave... can I...? Timid hesitated as she tried to find the right words.

"Can you what?" Beast Boy asked, which seemed to make Timid more nervous.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea from a stupid girl." Timid said and she turned to walk away but Beast Boy gently held her arm.

"You're smart, kind, and beautiful. There is no room for stupidity." Beast Boy said gently, and Timid stared at him for a moment.

"I just... want... to... hold your hand... and... maybe hug goodbye." Timid said, ashamed of the words coming out of her mouth. Beast Boy grinned and pulled Timid into a sweet hug. He felt her face heat up with embarrassed joy and a small smile against his shoulder. He gently held Timid's right hand, carefully nuzzled her neck and slowly ghosts his fingers on her back. Timid gasped and let out a quiet moan, which caused Beast Boy to pull away just enough so that he could look into Timid's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't k-know that I-I would do t-that... y-you see... um... we... w-we have v-very sensitive b-backs..." Timid nervously explained.

"It's ok, Timid." Beast Boy said as he pulled away and gently kissed her hand.

"I'll just keep that in mind." He whispered, mostly to himself, as he slowly let go of Timid.

"I jut didn't expect to hear that." He explained.

"Well... um... Raven sleeps on her stomach most nights. Because of that, her front is... stronger seems like a good word. But with that and the fact that... we aren't really... touched... unless it's roughly... either from our childhood, or training, or battles... it has actually made it easy for us to take a hit... but to be touched so slowly and gently... I... we... don't really know how to deal with it..." Timid said, clearly feeling too embarrassed to really care that Raven may not want Beast Boy to know this information.

"Timid, it's ok. I won't tell anyone what you did. It's a secret between two friends. Thank you for showing me the way out." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"You're welcome." Timid said as her blush began to fade. And with that, Beast Boy entered the Forbidden door and was back in Raven's room. He quickly put the mirror back in the book and placed it back on the shelf. He really should have known that Raven wouldn't have had a book without a title for no reason. He shook his head to remove any negative thoughts before he grabbed another book and walked to the showers to wash off the paint from Brave's performance.


	7. Chapter 7

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7,

The song 'We Danced' still hummed through Raven's mind as she opened her heavy eyes. She had always enjoyed that song but after hearing her green southern gentleman, it is now one of her favorite songs. She kept her eyes on the light above her as she reflected on her dream. She had always liked a deep southern voice but it just sounded so damn sexy coming from Beast Boy.

Raven bit her lip and gave a small smile. Hard to believe that she found Beast Boy to be sexy when, just a few short days ago, he was like an annoying brother to her. But Beast Boy was sexy, and he could turn her on more then any erotic novel could. Raven shook her head slightly. What was she thinking? After all, the romance between them wasn't... well... they have almost kissed several times, and she had a sweet dream but was that romance?

They were both hormonal young adults so perhaps it is only lust. Though if she only felt lust for Beast Boy then she wouldn't have been completely and udderly distracted by Beast Boy during that fight with the H.I.V.E. Five. Alright, so she does actually care for Beast Boy, but how does he feel? Before she past out she thought that she heard Beast Boy call her name, but that could have just been a surprised reaction. Any of the Titans would have screamed the name of a teammate who have fallen in battle.

In that aspect, there is no real proof that Beast Boy cares about her. Not only that, but what would it mean to date Beast Boy? How fast or slow does he expect the relationship to go? Could she even handle being physical or even intimate with him? If she doesn't put out will he dump her and break her heart? If they brake up, could they even be in the same room with each other? Would the team be affected by their relationship if they started dating? Raven and Beast Boy were so different... and yet-.

Raven shook her head again, she isn't even sure if Beast Boy truly cares about her and she is already worried about her future with him. Raven turned her head to the right and she got a face full of green hair. Beast Boy was sitting in a chair and hunched over her bed as he snored gently. Beast Boy must have been watching her sleep, that would explain why he was so close to her head. Raven felt her cheeks heat up as she moved her head away.

Does this act mean that he cares for her or does he just feel guilty for hurting her? Raven's brain began to hurt as she continued these questions, but figured that perhaps she should move Beast Boy. Who knows how long he was beside her, but it's probably to long for his back. Or maybe she just thought that because her back is so fragile.

The touch of a single feather could make her shiver so needless to say that she would definitely moan if Beast Boy gently would be gently moan if Beast Boy gently touched her back with his soft, warm hands. Beast Boy would be gentle to turn her on and then rough to satisfy her. Raven imagined what it would be like to have Beast Boy satisfy her.

 _They would be in her bedroom, she would be hugging one of her books and Beast Boy would be sitting on the edge of her bed. Then he would stand up and slowly walk towards her, though the closer he got, Raven would take back. Beast Boy gave her a greedy smiled and kept walking until he backed Raven into the far corners of the room._

 _Raven was so speechless that she hardly even noticed when Beast Boy took her book and tossed it unto the bed. Beast Boy looked Raven up and down as if she were a horny little rabbit and he was a hungry fox. Raven noticed that her breathing had deepened slightly as she tried to keep herself calm. Beast Boy placed his hand on his chin as he thought of everything he wanted to do to her._ _Watching him gave Raven a sudden craving for Beast Boy's raw animalistic side._

 _Beast Boy smiled as he noticed Raven's small heated blush and decided to torture her a bit longer. He slowly stuck the tip of his middle finger in his mouth. He bit down and carefully removed his glove from his hand as he watched Raven's breathing turn into a light pant. He released the glove and placed his hand on her hip and gently squeezed it, which earned a light shiver from Raven._

 _"You... are... so... beautiful." Beast Boy slowly whispered as he carefully glided a finger up her hip, across her stomach, between her breasts, and along her neck before gently grabbing her cheek. Raven enjoyed this too much, she even had to bite her lip to avoid from moaning out._

 _Beast Boy removed his other glove with his teeth, placed his hand on her waist and carefully pushed his hips against hers. Raven gasped when she felt his erection against her crotch and reluctantly whimpered softly when he started rubbing against her. Raven was being dominated and she was loving every minute of it. Beast Boy grinned and added a low chuckle.  
_

 _"Who knew you were so sensitive, my dear." He said and Raven stared into his beautiful emerald eyes.  
_

 _"No one ever touches me like this. The only times that I have experience anything of a physical nature is during battle or when I was being punished as a child." Raven explained.  
_

 _"I would think that, with all that rough experience, a gentle touch would be quite soothing." Beast Boy said before gently thrusting against her, which made Raven whimper again.  
_

 _"You would think that, wouldn't you. Honestly the best way for me to describe it, is that I would rather take a hit then fight back." Raven said and Beast Boy rose an eyebrow.  
_

 _"What does that mean?" He simply asked and Raven bit her lip shyly.  
_

 _"That means... that... it's easier for me to be slapped across the face... then have you look at me like that." Raven said with great hesitation.  
_

 _"Ok, I hear you, but do you want me to let go?" Beast Boy ask and Raven blushed deeply.  
_

 _"I am embarrassed to say that I... I don't want you to... I-I don't want you to stop." Raven said feeling more regret in that moment, then all of her life. Beast Boy smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.  
_

 _"I'll go as far as you want me to. Of course I will also stop if you ask me to. Tonight I may be the predator, who will take over your body, but I am forever a slave to your happiness and pleasure." Beast Boy whispered in a seductive tone. Raven's body had turned completely numb except for where Beast Boy was touching her.  
_

 _"I don't need a slave, and I won't treat you like one." Raven muttered and Beast Boy chuckled.  
_

 _"That's not your choice, besides I will be gentle." Beast Boy said as his left hand cupped her breast and making her whimper.  
_

 _"Unless you want me to be rough." Beast Boy said using his other hand to grab her ass and carefully dig his nails into her which made Raven gasp and let out a long moan.  
_

 _"Looks like the hotter you are, the rougher you want me to be." Beast Boy said as he tightened his grip on her breast. Raven leaned her head back onto the wall and moaned softly. Beast Boy grew more animalistic as he watched her and as soon as Raven's neck was exposed he sunk his fangs into her smooth grey skin. Raven's eyes snapped open and she screamed a moan.  
_

 _"Mmm, and she's kinky too." Beast Boy almost purred out as he gently licked the blood from Raven's love bite.  
_

 _"Careful, they say demon blood could be addictive." Raven whispered blissfully.  
_

 _"The only thing that is addictive is my beautiful mate." Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven smiled as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other between their clothed privates. Beast Boy groaned in the back of his throat as Raven stroked him.  
_

 _"Damn, Mama, do you see what you do to me?" Beast Boy said as he leaned into kiss-  
_

"Raven?" Someone said and Raven was suddenly in the medical bay again. She was so emotionally involved in her little fantasy, that she didn't even realize that the boy she was staring at had woken up and was looking at her.

"Sorry I guess I was just lost in thought." Raven explained in her usual monotone voice.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Beast Boy said with a smile, before he gently took a hold of Raven's hand.

"I was kind of worried for a moment there. Your eyes were a little glazed over. What were you thinking about?" Beast Boy asked and Raven used her free hand to pull up her hood to hide the blush that she knew would form on her face.

"I just stared thinking about that fight with the H.I.V.E. and I guess my train of thought got derailed and fell into a abyss of memories." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"First, Matilda and now Inside Out?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"You know that movie?" Raven asked and Beast Boy gave a quiet chuckle.

"I might be getting older but i still like Disney movies." Beast Boy said Raven gave him a small sideways smile.

"I still can't believe you caught that reference." Raven said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"I should be the one that's surprised that you saw that movie. I mean come one Mama, out of all the Titans, I am the most likely to see that movie." Beast Boy and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're right, Beast Boy." Raven said and Beast Boy gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So are you alright?" Beast Boy asked and Raven saw the concern on his face.

"Well, I had some pieces of glass and wood deep into my back so it will probably be sore for a while." Raven admitted and Beast Boy bit his lip.

"When I saw you after you... after you saved me, I just... I thought you were dead..." Beast Boy said, letting his words. Sure she got injured and fell in battle, but did the Titans actually think that she died? Though now that she thinks about it, when people say 'fall in battle' they normally use it to describe someone dying in battle even though 'gravely injured' is suppose to be in that category too.

"You...? You thought I was dead...? Raven muttered and Beast Boy nodded.

"I did... think you were dead. Everyone thought you were gone and... I... Kind of lost it... I nearly killed Jinx." Beast Boy said in an almost embarrassed tone.

"Ah, Jinx. She's just depressed and trying to get you to do her dirty work for her." Raven said almost to do her dirty work for her." Raven said almost to herself. Beast Boy blinked, surprised at her reaction, and tilted his head to the side.

"You know that she is depressed? And how are you not more upset that you nearly died?" Beast Boy asked.

"To answer your first question, of course I know that Jinx is depressed. I know how all the Titans feel because I am an empath, so the same goes for the H.I.V.E. I know that Jinx has been depressed for years, Gizmo is in love with Jinx, See-more lusts after Starfire but hates the way she talks, Robin always feels as though he is competing with Batman especially during battle, Starfire typically thinks about her sister, Blackfire, so she can feel righteous fury, and Cyborg constantly thinks of stuff that his dad or old coaches would say so that he could push himself harder." Raven said and Beast Boy leaned back in his chair as he thought about this information.

"So, what do you know about me?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shifted slightly.

"Well... I know that you truly care about everyone's feelings. And you care because your animal instincts tell you exactly how people feel." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Although that isn't as much detail as the others." He noticed and Raven smiled for a moment.

"Curse you Beast Boy, you're getting smarter." Raven muttered and Beast Boy grinned.

"I got the smarts, just like everyone else." Beast Boy said as he pointed to his brain.

"I guess they just decided to return home today, huh?" Raven teased and Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on, Rae. What do you know about me?" Beast Boy asked again.

"I already told you. You see, because of your animalistic empathy, it can be difficult for me to decipher what your feelings are. I mean, I have sensed five different emotions on you at one time, and I know that they aren't all yours. Sometimes I'll sense feelings that you sense about me and it makes things very confusing." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I understand that. I have those kind of moments with you. I have to take a step back and really concentrate on which feelings were mine and which ones were yours." Beast Boy said and they locked eyes for a moment.

"One of us is happy yet guilty." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's me." Beast Boy whispered.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Raven asked, even though she was sure of the reason.

"I sense that you know why, I let you get hurt. At the time I thought that I allowed you to die. That was a very scary experience and... well... what do you remember?" Beast Boy asked, unsure if he should tell her about The Beast's appearance.

"I remember seeing you fight Jinx. I remember seeing you in danger and jumping into the air. I vaguely remember... being under the rocks and feeling dizzy... and ... someone... and you called out my name... then I kinda past out. I even dreamt a good dream. Granted it had several different songs but i won't knock a good dream when I get them." I am sorry for scaring you though. And the other Titans." Raven said in a sad tone and Beast Boy remembered something he said before the fight.

"Are you ever gonna get tired of scarin' me?" Beast Boy asked in an almost southern tone.

"I guess we'll never know." Raven said as she gently intertwined her fingers with his.

"I guess that means you remember what I said before I left your room." Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"Yes, your exact words were 'I will kiss you Raven, don't think I'll forget when we get back.'" Raven quoted and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yes, that. I haven't forgotten that I vowed to kiss you, and I still want to kiss you, though kissing you in the medical bay, now, isn't the most... romantic setting. Granted the other chances weren't at candlelit restaurants, but I'll be honest. If we kiss now and we become something more, I want our first kiss to have a better feel and/or atmosphere. And under better terms." Beast Boy said trying his best to sound logical and not insulting.

"So, in away, you don't want me to ever think that your only kissing me because I saved your life or you feel guilty for my pain?" Raven asked and Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Yes, though your way sounded a lot better then mine." Beast Boy said embarrassed and Raven shrugged.

"It's a little easier to know what your feeling right now. Nervous and a little scared to death isn't that normal for me." Raven said teasing him a little.

"Oh, ha, ha, who knew Raven could tell a joke? Do you need help getting out of bed?" Beast Boy asked and Raven sat up and swung her legs to the side, while keeping a hold of Beast Boy's hand.

"I think I can manage." Raven said in a slightly seductive tone that made Beast Boy grin.

"Hey, Raven you got some visitors and-" Cyborg stopped and stared at the Titan's holding hands. Beast Boy carefully grabbed Raven's other hand and slowly pulled her until she was in a standing position.

"Alright, you're up. Do you feel any dizziness or pain?" Beast Boy asked as he stared into Raven's eyes.

"A little light headed but that's probably from sleeping too long." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded, took a step away and slowly pulled his hands out of Raven's grip.

"Still ok?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded before looking at Cyborg.

"You got some visitors who are dying to see you and play outside. Normally I would say that you needed more rest but since you're up and about I guess you can play with the kids if one of us supervises you, so you don't fall or pass out." Cyborg said as he grabbed a clipboard.

"I can keep an eye on Raven and those tiny Titans. Besides, I could take this opportunity to get to know a little bit more about Raven." Beast Boy said as he looked at his mate- er teammate.

"I don't know about that. Just stand close to her and actually pay attention. If she looks a little dizzy or woozy then have her rest and if it looks like she might topple over then you need to catch her." Cyborg instructed and Beast Boy nodded.

"Of course, Cy." Beast Boy said before turning to Raven and holding his arms out.

"You and me baby, we're stuck like glue." Beast Boy quoted and he added a wink that Cyborg couldn't see. Raven's eyes widened at the fact that Beast Boy, A- knew that country song and B- said this in front of Cyborg. Raven walked over, placed her pointer finger on Beast Boy's elbow and gently pushed it closer to him. Beast Boy laughed as he followed Raven, away from a confused Cyborg, and out of the tower. And if she walk anywhere else he would follow her, even to the ends of the earth.


	8. Chapter 8

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do know own the Teen Titans or the music in this chapter.

Note: The song 'Moose Juice' is a song that I learned back in Girl Scout camp. I did find a video on Youtube, but it was slower and the lyrics were a bit different, so when you read the song please remember that it's faster then that video.

Chapter 8,

"Raven!" Melvin, Timmy and Teether shouted as she walked out of the Tower with Beast Boy.

"Hey guy, it's so good to see you." Raven said as she knelt down and hugged them.

"It's good to see you, Raven. We heard that you got hurt and went to live with our parents." Timmy said and Beast Boy blinked a little.

"Did you see mommy and daddy, Raven? We haven't seen them in so long." Melvin asked and they pulled away from her.

"Uh, kids, I want you to meet my friend, Beast Boy." Raven said motioning to the boy beside her.

"Hey little'ns, I'm Beast Boy." He said extending a hand out to the young Teether, who ran behind Raven's cloak.

"He doesn't trust you." Melvin said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about you? Do you trust me?" Beast Boy asked, moving his hand over to her.

"No, you're a stranger." Melvin said and Raven carefully stood up.

"Kids, it's ok, I trust Beast Boy with my life." Raven said. Then she turned towards Beast Boy, gently grabbed his hand and shook it. Teether looked at Beast Boy from behind Raven's cloak, Timmy tightened his grip on his blanket, and Melvin lifted her hand and grabbed at the 'empty' space.

"Still don't trust him, huh?" Raven asked and the three honorary Titans shook their heads.

"Well, how about now?" Raven said before she gently hugged Beast Boy. He hugged her back and he couldn't help but hope that the children still didn't trust him. Raven pulled away and looked at the children again.

"Well, I trust him, but Bobby doesn't" Melvin said pointing to the empty space that she was holding hands with.

"Hm, well we certainly can't leave without him." Raven said, placing a hand on her chin as she thought. Raven looked over at her mate - teammate and she suddenly got an idea. Raven gently grabbed Beast Boy's chin, leaned over, and sweetly kissed his cheek. She may have lingered a little, and both of the Titans had deep blushes on their faces, but when she turned back to the three young Titans, they all had smiles on their faces.

"Ok, now who wants to go to the playground?" Raven asked and the children clapped and ran off. Beast Boy carefully grabbed Raven's hand when she started to walk after them and pulled her close.

"Well, who knew that you liked to tease?" Beast Boy slightly purred in her ear.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Beast Boy. Now come on, I don't want to loose the kids." She said before wiggling away and floating after them. Beast Boy laughed as he chased Raven down the little hill.

"The playground was full of kids that were around Melvin's age so she had no problem running straight towards them with Timmy. Teether on the other hand, looked up at Raven with worried filled eyes. Raven smiled and gently picked him up and ruffled his hair a little. Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder if this is how Raven would be as a mother. Sure he had imagined Raven being pregnant with his child, but he had never seen her act so... normal. Raven carried Teether over to a near-by picnic table and allowed him to sit on the edge of it.

"Hey, Teether, you like animals right?" Raven asked as Beast Boy got closer.

"Uh-huh." Teether answered innocently and Raven smiled at him.

"Well, Beast Boy can turn into any animal that you can think of." Raven said and Teether's eyes grew as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Really?" The tiny toddler asked and Beast Boy grinned.

"That's right, little guy. Try me out, name an animal." Beast Boy kindly challenged and Teether thought about this.

"What about a doggie?" He asked and Beast Boy quickly changed into a bagel and Teether clapped his hands.

"Yay, fluffy doggie! What about Kanga?" Teether asked and Beast Boy reverted back into his human form with a confused look on his face.

"A what?" He asked and Raven rolled her eyes with pretend annoyance.

"Not a 'what' a 'who'. Kanga and her son Roo are from Winnie the Pooh." Raven explained and Beast Boy scratched his ear.

 _Kanga and Roo? Oh, a kangaroo._ Beast Boy thought before changing into the creature.

"Cool! Can I ride in the pouch, Raven? Can I please?" Teether begged and Raven looked a little concerned.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know if Beast Boy can-" She was interrupted by the hop of a near-by green kangaroo. She looked into those caring eyes and sighed. Raven gently picked up Teether and carefully put him in the pouch.

"Ok, Teether, you need to stay still so that you can stay safe, alright?" Raven instructed and Teether gave her a thumbs up. Raven nodded, stood and leaned in close to the head of the Kangaroo.

"Drop him and I will never forgive you." Raven whispered to Beast Boy before giving him a death glare. The green kangaroo nodded and gave her a salute before it started to slowly hop around the playground. Raven smiled again as she heard Teether's not so silent giggles. Raven couldn't help but love these kids. In her mind, they were about as close as she could get to having children of her own. And she knew that the monks on earth are probably kinder then the ones on Azarath, but she still found herself wishing to adopt them. She didn't want the monks to drastically change their personalities because of their powers. She had already noticed that Teether's pacifier was gone and he was talking a lot, but she wondered if the monks had pushed him into doing those things.

"Raven!" She heard Melvin call. The empath saw the sweet girl sitting on the middle swing, on the swing set.

"Bobby wants to know if you can give us a push." Melvin hollered and Raven gladly walked over.

"Which seat is Bobby in?" Raven asked and Melvin gently grabbed the hand of the invisible bear, on her right.

"Alright, I'll push you, just make sure that you hold onto the swing and not Bobby." Raven said and Melvin shot her a questioning look.

"But Bobby would protect me from anything." Melvin said and Raven looked down at the girl.

"I know he would, Melvin. You just hold onto the swing so that you don't hurt yourself or others. Bobby loves you, but he may not be THAT fast, so please hold unto the swing." Raven said and Melvin slowly let go of Bobby and grabbed the swing. Once she had done this, Raven used her powers to gently push Melvin and Bobby.

"Weeee! This is great! Thanks, Raven!" Melvin shouted happily and Raven smiled. Beast Boy saw Raven smile again and he realized something. A few days ago, he walked into the common room and he saw Raven singing and having a good time; afterwards he just wanted to her that happy again, and now she was. She seemed comfortable showing her emotions around these kids.

"OW!" They both heard and Raven instantly ran towards the sound. Beast Boy turned back into a human and gently held Teether in his arms. Then, to his surprise, he saw Raven arch over the jungle gym and crash at his feet.

"Rae, are you ok? What happened?" Beast Boy asked confused as she stood up and walked back to where she was earlier. Beast Boy followed her, but he tightened his grip around Teether, protectively. He relaxed when he saw Raven talking to Timmy.

"Timmy, please calm down and tell me what happened." Raven said patiently to the crying boy.

"I-I-I was p-playing and... I-I fell!" Timmy wailed as another sonic boom escaped his lips and threw Raven into the air. Raven caught herself and floated back down to the emotional boy. Beast Boy was surprised at the boy's power and he gave Teether an uneasy glance.

"I can make you feel better, Timmy, just tell me where it hurts." Raven said and Timmy pointed to his elbow where there appeared to be a small rip in his outfit.

"B-but when I fell an older boy took my b-blanket!" Timmy screamed and Raven used her powers to keep her feet on the ground. When the sonic boom had stopped the words Timmy said truly registered in Raven's mind and an unstoppable anger started to wash over her.

"Someone stole your blanket?" Raven asked as her hands turned into fists. Timmy nodded and Raven gently picked up.

"Then let'g get that blanket. Now show auntie Raven where this older boy is." She said and Timmy pointed and the two walked off.

"Melvin, Bobby, we might be leaving the park soon." Beast Boy called and when Melvin walked over, she grabbed Beast Boy's free hand and they followed the angry Raven. Timmy soon pointed at a group of three boys who, to the Titans surprise, appeared to be in high school, and they were throwing Timmy's blanket as if it were a ball.

Beast Boy couldn't tell what angered Raven more, the ages of the boys or how they were treating the blanket. When they got close, Raven flicked her wrist and black magic surrounded the feet of the three boys. They looked around panicked and confused and Raven turned them so that they were looking right at Timmy.

"Are you three proud of yourselves for stealing and disrespecting a child's blanket?" Raven asked and the group of boys grew more worried.

"Hm, the silent game? Fine, I'll get you talking." Raven said and with the signal of a death glare, the three boys crashed unto their balls, while they painfully did a perfect split. Beast Boy flinched when he saw this and nearly dropped Teether, so her decided to put him down. The bullies groaned out in pain and one attempted to jerk his leg out of Raven's magic.

"Jeez, lady!" One of them yelled and Raven placed Timmy on the ground.

"O, Timmy, which one of these mean boys took your blanket." Raven said as she noticed that the bully's eyes were watering. Timmy walked over to the one who was currently holding the blanket and hit him on the top of his head.

"Ok, then. I guess that means that your friends are free to go." Raven said and she released them from her magic. They groaned, painfully stood up, and hobbled away as fast as they could while holding their privates. As for the last bully, she slowly stood him up and let go of his feet. "You will return the blanket to Timmy and apologize for stealing it." Raven said sternly and the bully looked at her.

"Lady, you don't even know if this is your son's blanket." The bully said and he turned to walk away but he saw the face of an angry, green T-Rex.

"Here, kid." The bully said when he turned back to Timmy and handed him the blanket.

"Now, apologize." Raven instructed and the bully crossed his arms over his chest.

"I repeat, you don't even know that's your kid's blanket." He said and Raven glared at him with four red eyes and growled deeply.

"I'm sorry for stealing your blanket kid." The bully said quietly and Raven jerked her head and the bully ran off.

"Thank you, Raven." Timmy said with a slight sniffle.

"Hey, Raven, I'm hungry. Can we have lunch, now?" Melvin asked and Raven's anger melted away.

"Sure sweetie, there's food at the tower and we must have something you all will like." Raven said and Beast Boy could have sworn that he heard a slight southern twang at the end of her sentence.

"That's ok, Raven. Bobby has been carrying a picnic basket for us." Melvin said and Raven smiled.

"Ok, well there is a pond over there we can eat lunch at a table and afterwards we can feed the ducks." Raven said and the kids cheered.

"Why wait? You could feed a hungry duck right now." Beast Boy said before turning into a green duck. He quacked and everyone laughed even Raven and Beast Boy sighed blissfully at the sound. Right then he could not remember if he had heard her laugh before, or if this was the first time, but he knew that he would never be happy if he never heard that sound again. Melvin picked up Beast Boy and they all walked over to the lake.

"Man this duck is heavy." Melvin complained and Raven tried not to laugh when Beast Boy quacked in protest.

"Well, remember Melvin, you're still holding a grown man." Raven reminded her and the duck looked up at her.

"Hey, Raven, we brought a picnic blanket. Can we sit on the grass while we eat?" Teether asked and Raven nodded.

"Sure, honey, anything you want." Raven said kindly. They found a nice picnic area underneath a couple of trees and Beast Boy wiggled out of Melvin's arms before he changed back into a person.

"Ok, Melvin, I can set up the picnic, but I need to see the basket, so Bobby set it down for me?" Raven asked and Melvin turned to her side.

"Bobby says that he doesn't have a problem with that." Melvin said and Beast Boy saw a section of grass being crushed before a picnic basket randomly appeared.

"Ah!" Beast Boy gasped as he his behind Raven, as if he were Teether. They all laughed at his confusion and Beast Boy felt the unquestionable happiness and love flowing off Raven like a waterfall.

"Its ok Beast Boy, that was just Bobby." Melvin explained and Beast Boy shot Raven a confused look. With a small smile she gently leaned back.

"I'll explain it to you later, let's just eat now." Raven whispered in his ear, before turning back to the children. Using her powers, she opened the picnic basket and carefully removed everything. She laid out the blanket, then on top, placed the tray of PB&J sandwiches in the middle, next to that she placed two milk jugs, one with fruit punch and one with iced tea, and she handed everyone a cup. She placed the napkins, paper plates, and a tray of rice krispie treats back in the basket.

These sandwiches are cut nicely, so I think we can handle finger-food and no one gets dessert until they finish at least one sandwich. I'm looking at you Beast Boy. Raven said and Beast Boy rose his hands in defense.

"Dude, what did I do?" He said and the children laughed again. They ate lunch and even though Beast Boy tried to sneak an early rice krispie treat, everyone earned dessert.

"Raven, can we sing the Moose Juice song for Beast Boy?" Timmy asked and Beast Boy smirked at Raven.

"The what song?" He asked and Teether gasped.

"Moose Juice is only the bestest song ever!" Teether explained and Raven blushed lightly.

"It's a song I taught them, and they really like it." Raven explained and Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, if that's the case then I would love to hear the song." He said and Raven rose an eyebrow at him.

"If we sing, you sing." She said and Beast Boy blinked at her.

"But I don't know the words." He said and Melvin giggled.

"You don't need to know the song. All you have to do it repeat Raven." Melvin explained and Beast Boy shrugged as he waited for Raven to start.

 _There was a great big moose, (There was a great big moose)_

 _Who liked to drink a lot of juice, (Who liked to drink a lot of juice)_

 _There was a great big moose, (There was a great big moose)  
_

 _Who liked to drink a lot of juice, (Who liked to drink a lot of juice)  
_

 _Sing waaaooohh, (Sing waaaooohh)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _Waayoo-waayoo, (Waayoo-Waayoo)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _The moose's name was Fred, (The moose's name was Fred)  
_

 _He liked to drink his juice in bed, (He liked to drink his juice in bed)  
_

 _The moose's name was Fred, (The moose's name was Fred)  
_

 _He liked to drink his juice in bed, (He liked to drink his juice in bed)  
_

 _Sing waaaooohh, (Sing waaaooohh)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _Waayoo-waayoo, (Waayoo-waayoo)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _He drank his juice with care, (He drank his juice with care)  
_

 _But he spilled some on his hair, (But he spilled some on his hair)  
_

 _He drank his juice with care, (He drank his juice with care)  
_

 _But he spilled some on his hair, (But he spilled some on his hair)_

 _Sing waaaooohh, (Sing waaaooohh)_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _Waayoo-waayoo, (Waayoo-waayoo)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _Now he's a sticky moose, (Now he's a sticky moose)  
_

 _But he's a moose, (But he's a moose)  
_

 _Full of juice, (Full of juice)  
_

 _On the looooose, (On the looooose)  
_

 _Sing waaaooohh, (Sing waaaooohh)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo, (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

 _Waayoo-Waayoo, (Waayoo-waayoo)  
_

 _Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo. (Wayo-wayo-wayo-wayo)  
_

Beast Boy laughed when the song was over and Raven smiled as she felt an odd sense of pride.

"Did you like the song, Beast Boy?" Teether asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, though I am surprised that Raven taught you that song." He said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you don't know any songs to make people laugh." Raven commented and Beast Boy smirked.

"You know, I can actually sing a song to the kids, but only if you help me out." Beast Boy said and Raven shrugged.

"If I know it, sure, but we don't normally listen to the same music." She commented nonchalantly.

"Do you know the song 'You're Awful'?" Beast Boy asked and Raven blinked as she stared at him.

"'You're Awful' by... by Frank Sinatra?" Raven asked surprised and Beast Boy smiled.

"Yep, and now you know how I felt when I saw you singing country music." Beast Boy said with a wink and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just start singing." She said.

"As you wish." Beast Boy quoted quietly.

 _[Beast Boy}_ _  
_

 _You're awful,_

 _Awful good to look at,_

 _Awful nice to be with,_

 _Awful sweet to have and hold._

 _You're nothing,_

 _Nothing if not lovely,_

 _Nothing if not dazzling,_

 _Nothing but pure gold!_

 _You're frightening,_

 _Frightening when you say that you might go away;_

 _You're boring,_

 _Boring into my heart to stay._

 _You're cheap, dear,_

 _Chap at any price dear,_

 _Cheap for such a diamond,_

 _Cheap for such a pearl._

 _What I said before I'll say again:_

 _You're awful,_

 _Awful nice to be my girl._

 _[Raven]_

 _You're old, dear,_

 _Old with worldly wisdom,_

 _Old like Gorgonzola,_

 _Old like vintage France champagne,_

 _You're so-so,_

 _So-so kinda charming,_

 _So-so kind of witty,_

 _So I can't explain!_

 _[Beast Boy]_

 _Can't stand you,_

 _I can't stand you to give some fellow the eye;_

 _Can't see you_

 _In the arms of another guy_

 _Who needs you_

 _Needs you to distraction,_

 _Needs you till he's crazy,_

 _Needs you rain or shine._

 _[Beast Boy and Raven]_

 _I'm the one who needs you and I think you're awful,_

 _Awful nice to say you're mine!_

The kids were laughing and Beast Boy smiled at Raven.

"Melvin, I want to go feed the ducks." Teether said as they calmed down.

"Ok, but I want to hear one more song, please." She asked sweetly.

"Well, there is another Frank Sinatra song that's kinda funny and Beast Boy could be a small performer if he wished." Raven said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't mind." Beast Boy said. Raven polished off her cup of tea, filled it with lake water and place it between her and Beast Boy. He shot her a questioning look and Raven smiled.

"Trust me, alright." Raven said before taking a deep breath.

 _Would you like to swing on a star?_  
 _Carry moonbeams home in a jar?_  
 _And be better off than you are?_  
 _Or would you rather be a mule? (Beast Boy turns into a mule)_

 _A mule is an animal with long, funny ears_  
 _He kicks up at anything he hears_  
 _His back is brawny and his brain is weak_  
 _He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak_  
 _And, by the way, if you hate to go to school_  
 _You may grow up to be a mule_

 _Or would you like to swing on a star?_  
 _Carry moonbeams home in a jar?_  
 _And be better off than you are?_  
 _Or would you rather be a pig? (Beast Boy turns into a pig)_

 _A pig is an animal with dirt on his face_  
 _His shoes are a terrible disgrace_  
 _He's got no manners when he eats his food_  
 _He's fat and lazy and extremely rude_  
 _But if you don't care a feather or a fig_  
 _You may grow up to be a pig_

 _Or would you rather swing on a star?_

 _Carry moonbeams home in a jar?_

 _And be better off then you are?_

 _Or would you rather be a fish? (Beast Boy turns into a fish and lands in the glass of water)_

 _A fish won't do anything but swim in a brook_  
 _He can't write his name or read a book_  
 _To fool all the people is his only thought_  
 _Though he's slippery, he still gets caught_  
 _But then if that sort of life is what you wish_  
 _You may grow up to be a fish_

 _And all the monkeys aren't in a zoo_  
 _Every day you meet quite a few_  
 _So you see, it's all up to you_  
 _You can be better than you are_

 _You could be swingin' on a star_

The tiny Titans were rolling on the grass with tears coming out of their eyes. Beast Boy jumped out of the glass, turned into a dog and shook the water off his body. The water hit the kids and they ran off towards the pond.

"You're really good with those kids." Beast Boy said after he turned back into his human form.

"Thanks and you're good with them too. I bet you will be a really fun dad." Raven admitted as she laid on the blanket. Beast Boy laid beside her but he propped himself up with one of his arms.

"And i know that you will ba an amazing mom." Beast Boy said sincerely and Raven blushed under his gaze. Beast Boy reached over and gently cupped Raven's cheek and leaned into kiss her.

"Bobby forgot the food for the ducks!" Melvin cried and Raven sighed at having yet another moment interrupted. She sat up and grabbed a few of the sandwiches. Unsure if ducks could have peanut butter or jelly, she just removed it from the bread and put it on one of the unused paper plates.


	9. Chapter 9

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the music in this chapter.

Chapter 9,

 _"Ring around the rosy,  
_

 _Pocket full of posies.  
_

 _Ashes, ashes.  
_

 _We all fall down."_

Everyone sang before collapsing unto the ground. Raven and Beast Boy smiled at the laughing children.

"Did you guys know that song has a history?" Raven asked and Beast Boy looked at her.

"It does?" Beast Boy asked and Raven nodded.

"Yeah, little children use to sing that song back when the bubonic plague was going around." Raven said and Melvin tilted her head slightly.

"What's the baboon page?" She asked and Raven smiled.

"The bubonic plague was a sickness that, uh... hurt a lot of people." Raven explained and Timmy rose him hand.

"What is it little buddy?" Beast Boy said.

"If it hurt a lot of people, then why would they have a song for it?" Timmy asked and Beast Boy blinked.

"Well, at the time, people use to believe that you couldn't get sick if you didn't smell the disease. So what people started to do is carry around flower petals in their pockets and would take them out when they saw someone with the plague. Doctors that attended patients use to wear a mask that had a long bird beak and they stuffed that with flowers and such." Raven explained and Beast Boy stared at her.

"God, you're smart." He said a bit mesmerized, and the kids laughed.

"Well, thank you Beast Boy." Raven said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Children." A woman said. Raven turned and her heart sank, a woman in her mid-50's and wearing a brown robe stood about three feet away.

"We should leave soon. Brother Tim would not like it if we returned after sundown." The woman said and the children groaned.

"Ah, miss Rose, can't we stay a little longer?" Teether asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen Raven in so long." Timmy said.

"Maybe we could spend the night with the Titans." Melvin suggested and the woman shook her head.

"Not today little ones. Perhaps we could arrange for some sort of sleepover next weekend, but as I said before brother Tim is expecting us home." Miss Rose said gently and Melvin sighed.

"We'll see each other again, kiddo, I promise." Raven said with a sad grin.

"I know, but Bobby is going to miss you, and... I will too." Melvin said softly.

"We'll miss you too." Timmy said.

"I miss you already." Teether said.

"I love you guys." Raven said and Beast Boy gently grabbed her hand.

"And you kiddos are welcomed to the tower anytime." He reassured the four of them. Raven saw the sad looks on the children's faces and it broke her heart again.

"It'll be alright, guys. Don't be sad. But you know there is something you can do for me." Raven suggested and Melvin sniffed but looked up at her.

"Anything for you, Raven." Melvin said softly, and Raven smiled gently.

"First of all, you could hug me goodbye. The second, there is a man over there, you can't quite see him from here, but he has a stroller, he is wearing a military uniform, and is holding an american flag that has been folded into a triangle. Teether, I want you to give him the biggest grin you got. Timmy, I want you to salute and say 'thank you for your service'. Melvin I want you to give him this yellow dandelion-" Raven paused to pick it up and hand it to Melvin.

"And after you hand it to him, I want you to say 'and her service too'. He is feeling pretty sad and lonely right now and if you three do that for me, it would make him feel a lot better." Raven said and Melvin, Timmy and Teether glanced at each other, before smiling at her.

"Ok, Raven" Young Teether said.

"Well, then, come one and hug me, before you lose your chance." Raven said as she held her arms out. The three practically jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

"You know, I don't care what miss Rose say, Raven. You are my home." Melvin whispered in Raven's ear and hearing it made her eyes water. The children let go, all to soon, and walked to the man on the bench, and Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"So... How did you know that guy was having a bad day?" Beast Boy asked and Raven wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Typically when a military person dies someone in the family receives the flag they placed on the coffin at the funeral. Besides I am an empath, and I felt his emotions, and sensed some of his thought because he is recalling several memories." Raven said and Beast Boy stood beside her. Beast Boy saw Melvin, Timmy and Teether walk up to a man that was in his 40's, hand him the flower, and walk away.

"So what was with the flower and the whole 'and her service' thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because his wife died while she was overseas. And as for the flower, well..." Raven paused and quietly chanted her mantra. Beast Boy saw the small yellow flower turn black, then turn into a tall white flower.

"It was for that." Raven finished.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked and Raven blushed.

"I turned the dandelion into a white rose. Apparently his wife had a bouquet of white roses and baby's breath at their wedding." Raven explained and Beast Boy blinked.

"Wow. But why did you do that for him?" Beast Boy asked and this time Raven looked at him.

"Because, loss is one of the hardest things that people deal with. Some people don't recover at all. That man can't afford to feel completely and udderly alone. Not only is he a military member, but he has a baby girl to take care of. Sometimes people just need to feel loved. And I have found that a small message of hope from beyond the grave, can be the most effective way of helping their sadness." Raven explained. Beast Boy glanced at the soldier and he saw him stand up and pushed the stroller, with tears and a smile on his face.

"Looks like you were right." Beast Boy said and Raven gently nudged him with her hip.

"Thanks for watching me." Raven said and Beast Boy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything for you, baby." Beast Boy said as he gently rubbed his nose against Raven's and pulled his face away.

"So... um... still want to..." Raven struggled as her face turned pink.

"Are you asking if I still want to kiss you?" Beast Boy asked and Raven's blush darkened.

"Y-yes." Raven said quietly and Beast Boy grinned.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

 **Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do.**

One of their communicators chimed.

"Aahhh!" Beast Boy screamed, he let go of Raven and punched the tree behind him. Raven giggled at him before calmly pulling out her communicator and answering it.

"What?" She asked in monotone and an expressionless face.

"Hello, friend Raven. It is good to see you doing the out and about. I have convinced boyfriend Robin to let us celebrate your good health. We are at a club called 'The Lab' and you are to join us right now." Starfire said and Raven rose an eyebrow at her.

"That place sounds like it should be in a science fiction movie." Raven said and Starfire laughed.

"Correct. They have designed the inside to be like the one with the monster and the doctor of Frankenstein." Starfire said.

"Alright, Starfire, and kudos to you for knowing that Frankenstein was the doctor and not the monster." Raven said and with one more smile from Starfire, they hung up and Raven teleported her and Beast Boy to the club.

Tesla coils and black lights decorated the walls and roof of the club; the seats looked as if someone bent Cyborg's charging table into simple chairs that were scattered around the tables and the bar; the bar was shaped like an alien spaceship that crashed in, it even had pieces of 'wall' embedded into it; drinks were typically served in beakers and laboratory flasks, but Raven saw a few test tube drinks as well; the table appeared to be made out of glittery black plastic; there were several classic movie posters on the wall; and lots of people were either dressed as monsters or aliens.

"This place should be called 'Syfy', because of all the excess science fiction memorabilia." Raven whispered and Beast Boy laughed at her a little.

"I guess your right, as always, but this place looks fun." Beast Boy said.

"Define fun." Raven said and Beast Boy gave her a gentle nudge.

"Spending time with you." He said and Raven gave him a small smile.

"That's cheating." She muttered.

"Cheating? Whose cheating? I'm jut answering your question honestly." Beast Boy said half defensively, half playfully.

"Cheater." Raven said before she gave him one last smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There you guys are, Starfire signed us all up to sing a song and she is about to go on." Cyborg said and Raven rose an eyebrow at him.

"Even me?" She asked and Robin shrugged.

"I didn't ask, but I think she signed you up to." Robin said and Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, that was really good. Let's give another round of applause for Miller the Werewolf and his rendition of Pennsylvania 6-5000 on the trumpet." The host, wearing a long science lab coat, said before clapping. Beside Raven, Beast Boy clapped in a circle, and Raven rolled her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Alright, and now we have a bit of a treat tonight. We have the Teen Titans with us tonight, and they will each sing a song for us. First we have the sexy alien with red hair. Give it up for Starfire." The host said before handing the mic to the excited girl.

"Tonight, I shall be performing a song to our leader, boyfriend Robin." Starfire said and after the applause calmed down, the song started to play.

 _He rocks in the tree tops all day long_

 _Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_

 _All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

 _Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

 _Rockin' robin, rock rock_

 _Rockin' robin'_

 _Blow rockin' robin_

 _'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

 _Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee_

 _Every little bird in the tall oak tree_

 _The wise old owl, the big black crow_

 _Flappin' their wings singing go bird go_

 _Rockin' robin, rock rock_

 _Rockin' robin'_

 _Blow rockin' robin_

 _'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

 _Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand_

 _Told them how to do the bop and it was grand_

 _They started going steady and bless my soul_

 _He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol_

 _He rocks in the tree tops all day long_

 _Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song_

 _All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

 _Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet_

 _Rockin' robin, rock rock_

 _Rockin' robin_

 _Blow rockin' robin_

 _'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight._

Cyborg's laugh was almost louder then the clapping, as he pointed at the boy wonder.

"You're just jealous that Bumble Bee isn't here." Robin said as Starfire came over and kissed Robin on his cheek.

"You were wonderful, Str. I loved the song." Robin said as Cyborg walked away, muttering something no one could really hear.

"Now for our next Titan. He's big, he's mean, he's part machine, put your hands together for Cyborg!" The host announced.

"Booyah, everyone. Since she can't be here, I'm gonna sing one of Bumble Bee's favorite songs for you guy. Hit it!" Cyborg shouted

 _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)  
_  
 _This hit_  
 _That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin  
Livin' in up in the city  
Got chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _Say my name you know who I am_  
 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
 _And my band 'bout that money_  
 _Break it down..._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (Come on)_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop_  
 _Wait a minute_  
 _Fill my cup put some liquor in it_  
 _Take a sip, sign a check_  
 _Julio, Get the stretch!_  
 _Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
 _If we show up, we gon' show out_  
 _Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down..._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
 _'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
 _Saturday night and we in the spot_  
 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Before we leave_  
 _Let me tell y'all a little something_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh_  
 _I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

 _Come on, dance_  
 _Jump on it_  
 _If you sexy then flaunt it_  
 _If you freaky then own it_  
 _Don't brag about it, come show me_  
 _Come on, dance_  
 _Jump on it_  
 _If you sexy then flaunt it_  
 _Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
 _Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Doh_  
 _Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Don't believe me just watch_  
 _Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
 _Uptown Funk you up_  
 _Aaaaaaow!_

Cyborg walked off the stage and marched straight over to Robin.

"Beat that wonder bread." Cyborg said and Starfire looked at him.

"It's boy wonder, not wonder bread." Starfire corrected and Cyborg chuckled.

"I know that, Star. I was making fun of the fact that he in the boy wonder." Cyborg explained as Robin left Starfire's side.

"Couldn't 'wonder bread' be considered a... slang term for 'white'?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"Technically, yes, but Cyborg won't realize that until he goes to bed tonight. Then he'll apologize to Robin because he spoke without thinking." Raven said quietly.

"Now for the mysterious, pure blood Gothian who was taught by the legendary Batman, Robin." Robin walked unto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"I know everyone says that I'm a workaholic that can't have fun, but I am in love. I may not have been the best friend to her in the past, and I may not be the best boyfriend in the future, but I promise that if I hear you listening to this song, I'll figure out what I did wrong." Robin said, looking straight at Starfire.

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?  
Yeah_

 _I don't know why you're not fair  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong?  
Gimme a sign_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)  
(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _Oh, I don't know, what can I do?  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)  
(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _What is love?  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover  
This is our life, our time  
We are together I need you forever  
Is it love?_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _Yeah, yeah, (woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)  
(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?_

Robin jumped off the stage and went over to his friends.

"Great, now what song am I suppose to do?" Raven said in a bored tone.

"I was thinking a blues of jazz song since your voice sounds the way it sounds." Starfire said and Raven blinked at her.

"I kinda pegged Raven for a lover of instrumental music." Robin said and Cyborg shrugged.

"It's not like she would sing something girly." Cyborg said and Raven rose an eyebrow at him.

"What does that mean. exactly." She asked.

"Well, you can't sing the high soprano notes, you can't exactly be happy or peppy, and you would never know the lyrics to something that, um, a young thirteen year-old would love." Starfire said innocently and Raven looked at is she had been slapped. She turned towards Beast Boy, and gave him a private wink before walking towards the stage.

"And now, to all our surprise, the calm bookworm, that could pick up this whole building with her mind, Raven." Raven appeared in front of the mic which earned a gasp and applause from the crowd.

"Hello. I don't know what song you all expect me to sing- Well, actually I know what some of you expect. But a few people have made it clear that, basically, I am not the type of person to step out of my comfort zone and sing a song that no one would think that I would know. So tonight I am going to prove a point, so I hope you all enjoy it because you may never see something like this again." Raven explained and all of her friends, except Beast Boy, gave each other a couple of questioning looks.

 _You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah_ (starts to smiles)  
 _You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

(Starts to dance)  
 _That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
_ _That's what girls do_ (Giggles)

 _You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you..._

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

 _That's what girls do_ (jumps rhythmically for this line)

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new::_

(Sways gently)  
 _That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

(Dances again)  
 _That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true_

(Sways)  
 _That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls._

(Stops swaying)  
 _You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah._

Raven returned to her bored expression and gracefully walked off the stage while she received a stunned clap and several strange looks.

"I... all I can say is wow." Robin said when she got close.

"How did... When did... did you just..." Cyborg stuttered as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Your performance was glorious." Starfire said and Beast Boy walked up to Raven.

"I guess it's time for me to snap them back into reality with a song to make them laugh." Beast Boy said before walking past her.

"Ooook, people. And last but not least, our favorite animalistic... green... humorous Titan, Beast Boy." Beast Boy strutted towards the mic and a few girls ran towards the stage.

"Calm down ladies, there's enough of the B-man for everyone." Beast Boy said and instantly regretted it, for he felt the pain he had just caused Raven.

"Um, well... I am going to sing a Weird Al song, so I hope you all laugh." Beast Boy quickly said.

 _Way back when I was just a little bitty boy living in a box under the stairs in the corner of the basement of the house half a block down the street from Jerry's Bait shop  
You know the place  
well anyway, back then life was going swell and everything was just peachy_

 _Except, of course, for the undeniable fact that every single morning_  
 _My mother would make me a big bowl of sauerkraut for breakfast_

 _Awww - Big bowl of sauerkraut_  
 _Every single morning_  
 _It was driving me crazy_

 _I said to my mom_  
 _I said "Hey, mom, what's with all the sauerkraut?"_  
 _And my dear, sweet mother_  
 _She just looked at my like a cow looks at an oncoming train_  
 _And she leaned right down next to me_  
 _And she said "IT'S GOOD FOR YOU"_  
 _And then she tied me to the wall and stuck a funnel in my mouth_  
 _And force fed me nothing but sauerkraut until I was twenty six and a half years old_

 _That's when I swore that someday_  
 _Someday I would get outta that basement and travel to a magical, far away place_  
 _Where the sun is always shining and the air smells like warm root beer_  
 _And the towels are oh so fluffy_  
 _Where the shriners and the lepers play their ukuleles all day long_  
 _And anyone on the street will glady shave your back for a nickel_

 _Wacka wacka doodoo yeah_

 _Well, let me tell you, people, it wasn't long at all before my dream came true_  
 _Because the very next day, a local radio station had this contest_  
 _To see who could correctly guess the number of molecules in Leonard Nimoy's butt_  
 _I was off by three, but I still won the grand prize_  
 _That's right, a first class one-way ticket to_

 _Albuquerque_  
 _Albuquerque_

 _Oh yeah_  
 _You know, I'd never been on a real airplane before_  
 _And I gotta tell ya, it was really great_  
 _Except that I had to sit between two large Albanian women with excruciatingly severe body odor_  
 _And the little kid in back of me kept throwin' up the whole time_  
 _The flight attendants ran out of Dr. Pepper and salted peanuts_  
 _And the in-flight movie was Bio-Dome with Pauly Shore_  
 _And, oh yeah, three of the airplane engines burned out_  
 _And we went into a tailspin and crashed into a hillside_  
 _And the plane exploded in a giant fireball and everybody died_  
 _Except for me_  
 _You know why?_

 _'Cause I had my tray table up_  
 _And my seat back in the full upright position_  
 _Had my tray table up_  
 _And my seat back in the full upright position_  
 _Had my tray table up_  
 _And my seat back in the full upright position_

 _Ah ha ha ha_  
 _Ah ha ha_  
 _Ah_

 _So I crawled from the twisted, burnin' wreckage_  
 _I crawled on my hands and knees for three full days_  
 _Draggin' along my big leather suitcase and my garment bag_  
 _And my tenor saxophone and my twelve-pound bowling ball_  
 _And my lucky, lucky autographed glow-in-the-dark snorkel_  
 _But finally I arrived at the world famous Albuquerque Holiday Inn_  
 _Where the towels are oh so fluffy_  
 _And you can eat your soup right out of the ashtrays if you wanna_  
 _It's OK, they're clean_

 _Well, I checked into my room and I turned down the A/C_  
 _And I turned on the SpectraVision_  
 _And I'm just about to eat that little chocolate mint on my pillow_  
 _That I love so very, very much when suddenly, there's a knock on the door_

 _Well now, who could that be?_  
 _I say "Who is it?"_  
 _No answer_  
 _"Who is it?"_  
 _There's no answer_  
 _"WHO IS IT?"_  
 _They're not sayin' anything_

 _So, finally I go over and I open the door and just as I suspected_  
 _It's some big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock-Of-Seagulls haircut and only one nostril_  
 _Oh man, I hate it when I'm right_  
 _So anyway, he bursts into my room and he grabs my lucky snorkel_  
 _And I'm like "Hey, you can't have that"_  
 _"That snorkel's been just like a snorkel to me"_  
 _And he's like "Tough"_  
 _And I'm like "Give it"_  
 _And he's like "Make me"_  
 _And I'm like "'Kay"_  
 _So I grabbed his leg and he grabbed my esophagus_  
 _And I bit off his ear and he chewed off my eyebrows_  
 _And I took out his appendix and he gave me a colonic irrigation_  
 _Yes indeed, you better believe it_  
 _And somehow in the middle of it all, the phone got knocked off the hook_  
 _And twenty seconds later, I heard a familiar voice_  
 _And you know what it said?_  
 _I'll tell you what it said_

 _It said_  
 _"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again"_  
 _"If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator"_  
 _"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again"_  
 _"If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator"_

 _In Albuquerque_  
 _Albuquerque_

 _Well, to cut a long story short, he got away with my snorkel_  
 _But I made a a solemn vow right then and there that I would not rest_  
 _I would not sleep for an instant until the one-nostrilled man was brought to justice_  
 _But first, I decided to buy some donuts_

 _So I got in my car and I drove over to the donut shop_  
 _And I walked on up to the guy behind the counter_  
 _And he says "Yeah, what do ya want?"_  
 _I said "You got any glazed donuts?"_  
 _He said "No, we're outta glazed donuts"_  
 _I said "Well, you got any jelly donuts?"_  
 _He said "No, we're outta jelly donuts"_  
 _I said "You got any Bavarian cream-filled donuts?"_  
 _He said "No, we're outta Bavarian cream-filled donuts"_  
 _I said "You got any cinnamon rolls?"_  
 _He said "No, we're outta cinnamon rolls"_  
 _I said "You got any apple fritters?"_  
 _He said "No, we're outta apple fritters"_  
 _I said "You got any bear claws?"_  
 _He said "Wait a minute, I'll go check"_  
 _"No, we're outta bear claws"_  
 _I said "Well, in that case - in that case, what do you have?"_  
 _He says "All I got right now is this box of one dozen starving, crazed weasels"_  
 _I said "OK, I'll take that"_

 _So he hands me the box and I open up the lid and the weasels jump out_  
 _And they immediately latch onto my face and start bitin' me all over_  
 _(rabid gnawing sounds)_  
 _Oh man, they were just going nuts_  
 _They were tearin' me apart_  
 _You know, I think it was just about that time that a little ditty started goin' through my head"_  
 _I believe it went a little something like this . . ._

 _Doh_  
 _Get 'em off me_  
 _Get 'em off me_  
 _Oh_  
 _No, get 'em off, get 'em off_  
 _Oh, oh God, oh God_  
 _Oh, get 'em off me_  
 _Oh, oh God_  
 _Ah, (more screaming)_

 _I ran out into the street with these flesh-eating weasels all over my face_  
 _Wavin' my arms all around and just runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Like a constipated weiner dog_  
 _And as luck would have it, that's exactly when I ran into the girl of my dreams_  
 _Her name was Zelda_  
 _She was a calligraphy enthusiast with a slight overbite and hair the color of strained peaches_  
 _I'll never forget the first thing she said to me._  
 _She said "Hey, you've got weasels on your face"_

 _That's when... I knew... I knew it was... true love_

Beast Boy stopped singing and held the mic at his side, but the music kept playing. He knew that he couldn't finish the song. He looked at Raven and her confused eyes and then he looked at the rest of the crowd.

"What's wrong with BB?" Cyborg asked out loud.

"Perhaps a stroke or the stage fright." Starfire suggested.

"He doesn't look scared." Robin stated and then the DJ stopped the song and Beast Boy rose the mic to his lips.

"I'm sorry everybody. I... I just can't finish the song. But I do have a song that I can sing." Beast Boy paused so that he could walk over to the DJ, tell him the song, and walk back to the center of the stage.

"You see, I almost lost a person that.. truly... means the world to me. She saved my life and as she laid in that hospital bed, I kept saying the same thing over and over again. I also had this song stuck in my head, and it only seems right if she got to hear it now." Beast Boy said before the gentle music began to play.

 _Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

 _Same old boy_  
 _Same sweet girl_  
 _Ten years down the road_  
 _He held her tight and kissed her lips_  
 _In front of the picture show_  
 _Stranger came and pulled a gun_  
 _Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"_  
 _And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_  
 _Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_  
 _Here's the key to my car_  
 _Mister give it a whirl_  
 _But please don't take the girl"_

 _Same old boy_  
 _Same sweet girl_  
 _Five years down the road_  
 _There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_  
 _Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_  
 _'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

(Looks Raven in the eye)  
 _Take the very breath you gave me_  
 _Take the heart from my chest_  
 _I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
 _Make this my last request_  
 _Take me out of this world_  
 _God, please don't take the girl_

 _Johnny's daddy_  
 _Was taking him fishin'_  
 _When he was eight years old_

Applause shook the building as Beast Boy finished the song. Beast Boy placed the mic back on the stand and walked off the stage. But instead of walking over to his friends, Beast Boy walked straight into the men's room.

"We better go check on him." Robin said.

"Your right, come on." Cyborg said and the two walked away. Starfire looked over and saw a surprised Raven.

"Are you alright, friend Raven?" Starfire asked and Raven glanced at her before staring at a random spot on the floor.

"I... I'm..." Raven started, but was having trouble to find a word for her exact feelings.

"i'm confused, I guess." She finally said and Starfire tilted her head.

"Confused at what?" Starfire asked.

"Well, Beast Boy." Raven said and Starfire thought about his.

"What has Beast Boy done to confuse you." Starfire asked.

"Well, earlier he was literally flirting with random girls and the next... he... makes a public statement about how I saved his life and he cared about my safety?" Raven said, though more to herself then anything else.

"Are you afraid that Beast Boy has the feelings?" Starfire asked and Raven looked at her.

"I don't know. I mean... I... I-I... I don't know how I feel..." Raven said truthfully. Starfire placed a hand on her mouth and stared at Raven while she thought about his.

 _Friend Beast Boy sings a song of love to Raven and it confuses her. Beast Boy and Raven have never been romantic with each other, so why would the song confuse her? If anything, she should fee grateful for the gesture, and gratitude shouldn't be confusing._

 _And the boys aren't back yet, which means that friend Beast Boy must have gotten upset or felt too much emotion and boyfriend Robin is trying to calm him down with friend Cyborg. If Robin and Cyborg have to calm down Beast Boy then that means that friend Beast Boy got more emotional, then expected._

 _If Robin or friend Cyborg had sung that song, friend Raven wouldn't be confused and they wouldn't have gone straight to the room of men._

 _Is something going on between friend Beast Boy and Raven?_


	10. Chapter 10

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 10,

Beast Boy had to stare at the floor when he walked off the stage. It was the only way he could hide the heavy tears that damped his face. His tears littered the ground he walked on and he knew he couldn't return to the Titans in this condition. He walked straight to the men's room, turned on the water and splashed the cold substance on his heated face.

"Damn that feels nice." He muttered and splashed his face two more times before he put some water on the back of his neck. The door opened and closed but Beast Boy didn't look up because he knew exactly who it was.

"BB?" Cyborg questioned.

"You ok, Beast Boy?" Robin asked and Beast Boy looked at his own reflection.

"I'm fine, I just... uh... I..." Beast Boy stammered and he felt a metallic hand on his shoulder. With a sniffle he turned to look at his best friend.

"I just... she... she could have died, Cy. And for what? To save a lowlife like me? I'm not worth saving especially if it means that Raven would die. She's just so... so... priceless." He said, splashing more water on his face to hide his new batch of tears.

"Beast Boy you're now a lowlife and Raven is ok." Robin stated and Cyborg sighed at him.

"Boy, how you ever got Starfire to date you is beyond me. Besides Star has never saved you like Raven saved Beast Boy." Cyborg said but Beast Boy stopped listening and the events of that fight replayed in his head once again.

"Oh, come on Cyborg, that's not fair. Besides that's a completely different, because Star and I love each other." Robin said and Cyborg shook his head.

"Is it? You look at BB and tell me if you would do anything different if you were in his shoes. Go ahead and look. Cyborg said and Robin stared at the green teen hunched over the sink.

"You're not really suggesting... that... he... that's not funny Cyborg." Robin crossed his arms over his chest. Cyborg rolled his eyes at his leader and sighed.

"Fine, dude, whatever. Maybe he doesn't like Raven, but we still have an emotional Titan to take care of, and you're not helping." Cyborg whispered angrily and Robin glared at him.

"Are you seriously suggesting that I can't help make someone feel better? Remember when Blackfire came to town and Star was jealous at how well she fit in, I helped her feel better; When we got into that big fight and you quit, I was the first to apologize; Oh, and let's not forget Raven, when her father came back and we all thought that she was dead, I was the one who went looking for her and gave her the strength to overcome him. And you think I can't make Beast Boy feel better about something that didn't happen?" Robin hissed back and it was at this point that Beast Boy, who still was deep in thought, began to feel so emotionally overwhelmed that he started to weep. As Robin started to get nervous, Cyborg started to worry about Beast Boy, and Beast Boy remembered where he was but didn't care anymore.

"Robin, you should get back to the girls and tell them that everything is alright, I'll take care of BB." Cyborg said and Robin nodded, he was almost to the door when Beast Boy called out to him.

"Hey, Robin, can you do me a favor?" Beast Boy asked softly and Robin paused to look at him.

"Sure, Beast Boy. What do you need?" He asked and Beast Boy lifted his head to look at his reflection again.

"I was hoping that we could have the tiny Titans sleepover this weekend. It would just mean the world to Raven and those kids, and I would really appreciate it." Beast Boy said and his friends stared at him for a moment.

"Uh, sure, Beast Boy. Plus, since it's Monday, we have plenty of time to prepare for their arrival." Robin said before leaving the bathroom.

"Come on, BB. Let's take the back exit and get some fresh air." Cyborg said and they left after Beast Boy wiped his face. Outside the air was warm and had a cool breeze and the streetlamps were starting to kick on. Cybrog and Beast Boy sat on the curb of a practically dead street, and Beast Boy carefully held his knees.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy finally said and Cyborg glanced at him.

"If you start apologizing for expressing your feelings then you must be in worse shape then I thought." Cyborg commented and Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't know, I just felt like an apology is needed somewhere. You guys don't normally see me get so... emotional." Beast Boy said and Cyborg shrugged.

"True, but... why did you get so emotional?" He asked and Beast Boy paused.

"You know, I have heard that particular song before, and I never cried; I have sung that song before, and I never cried; I have sung it for a crowd, and I never cried... But singing that song, to Raven, for her, while the memory of that fight is still so fresh? I guess it was just too much stimulation on my heart. She could have died and I don't want to lose her." Beast Boy said as his ears dropped.

"Yeah, I hear that. We were all hurt when we thought that Raven was gone. I can see that you're feeling a bit guilty, and the fight is over buddy, but in our line of work, we still got a war to win. I mean how are you going to act the next time we get an alarm or the next time we go up against the H.I.V.E.? We have all been injured, and truth be told, in the future we may even die in battle, but we all keep fighting to protect the innocent people all around the world." Cyborg said calmly and Beast Boy looked at him.

"I don't think that you get it, Cy. You don't get it because I got closer to Raven then all of you, so it didn't hurt you as much. What if that was Robin, or Star, or Bumble Bee, man. It it was one of them, under all that destruction, I bet we wouldn't have just brushed it off and went to a stupid karaoke club that can't even stick to the movie it was named after." Beast Boy said angrily and Cyborg blinked.

"You know what, you're right. If that was Bumble Bee that I fished out of that rubble I bet I would be acting just like you are now. And it is easy to dismiss Raven's injuries because she can heal herself, and she wouldn't complain about it even if it does hurt. Raven's strong like that." Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Exactly, but I can tell when Raven is in pain. Normally she just heals herself enough to be functional so that if she needs to fight or heal one of us she has enough energy to do so. Right now she's walking, talking, dancing and singing but she is still in pain. Her body feels like she just went fifteen rounds with Rocky, but she's still standing at the end of the match." Beast Boy said defensively and Cyborg looked at the ground.

"BB, I know you care about her. But we almost lost one Titan yesterday. We don't want to worry about losing a Titan tomorrow." Cyborg said simply and Beast Boy blinked at him.

"Ok, Cy, I get it. It's just that when it comes to Raven... I... I just..." Beast Boy sighed and was grateful when the door opened behind them and Raven stepped out.

"Hey." She said to her two teammates.

"Hey." Beast Boy replied and Cyborg glanced at both of his friends before standing up.

"I better go inside. That crowd probably wants an encore. I am pretty great singer after all." Cyborg said before walking back into the club.

"Heh, I guess Cy knows when to make himself scarce." Beast Boy said slightly nervous and Raven sat beside him.

"I just wanted to say... thank you... for the song." Raven said pulling down her hood so her could see her face.

"Oh, well... you're welcome, Raven." Beast Boy said with a smile and Raven couldn't help but smile back.

"So... how long have YOU liked country music?" Raven asked and Beast Boy rose an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Raven laughed slightly.

"Earlier you said 'you and me baby we're stuck like glue' and that's from a country song and you just sang a country song by heart. So I ask you again. How long have you liked country music?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"It is a country song isn't it. Well, I guess I have always liked country music, I just listen to stuff that makes me laugh more then other music." Beast Boy said and Raven smiled a little.

"I also wanna thank you for letting me remain anonymous. You know I like my privacy and I know that it must have been hard for you to not just come out and say me name." Raven said and Beast Boy blushed a little.

"You're welcome, Rae." He said softly and they sat in silence for a few minutes and listened to the quiet music from inside the club.

"You kind of surprised everyone with the song you did. How did that feel?" Beast Boy asked and Raven shrugged.

"It was kind of weird to perform that openly to a bunch of people that I didn't know. But the look on the Titan's face made it worth it." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. Of course, I didn't expect you to prove them wrong. So... what did they say that ticked you off enough to do so?" Beast Boy asked with a little hesitation.

"You know what, it was all Starfire. As soon as she said the words 'you can't' it's like Brave got a hold of the drivers seat. It's kind of odd that those words effected me so much." Raven said and Beast Boy shot her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked at her hands.

"Well... all my life I have been told that I couldn't do certain things. And I have been telling myself that there were things that I couldn't do. But for some reason... When Starfire said it... I felt... almost challenged... and that was enough to drive me. All I could think was 'how dare they' or maybe it was 'how could they' but it clouded my mind so much that I didn't care about... how I would look or what others thought. I just... I don't know... wanted to turn an 'I can't' into an 'I can' and I guess I did." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, you certainly gave the audience a show. But out of curiosity, where did you hear that song?" Beast Boy asked and Raven didn't look at him, but he saw that deep red blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Oh, uh, that well... I... may have heard it... when I saw... the... The Powerpuff Girls Movie." She muttered and Beast Boy bit his lip hard so that he could remain silent.

"Hm." He half-grunted so that she knew that he heard her.

"Yeah, I know it sounds... crazy... I, um... I actually like kid movies. And I can tell that you're trying not to laugh, so just go ahead and laugh at me." Raven said as she held her arms. Beast Boy sensed her pain and swallowed gently before he spoke.

"Raven, you are entitled to watch anything you want to. I'm still getting use to this side of you, so please be patient with me." Beast Boy requested and Raven looked at him.

"Alright, Beast Boy, I'll be patient with you." Raven said.

"Thanks." Beast Boy replied softly and the two shared another moment of blissful silence.

"You know, Robin told me that you asked for the kids to come over this weekend." Raven said and Beast Boy shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Uh, did Robin say anything else?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just that Cyborg wanted to talk to you alone. I saw you two walking out here, so when Robin told us your request, I just felt like I had to see you." Raven said and a small smile grew as she spoke.

"Yeah, well, those kids mean the world to you and, like I said on stage, you mean the world to me. I loved spending time with you and the kids today and I felt how hard it was to say goodbye." Beast Boy said and Raven sighed.

"I love those kids. I really do love them, and they love me. And I am just so touched that you went through the trouble of asking Robin for that sleepover. So I just wanted to say... thank you, Garfield." She said and Beast Boy smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Raven." He said and Raven looked at him.

"Please..." She hesitated, and took a deep soothing breath.

"Call me, Rachel." She said gently and Beast Boy grinned.

"You're welcome, Rachel." He said and Raven smiled gently. They stared at each other for a few moments before Raven finally reached over and carefully grabbed his hand, but when she did this, Beast Boy contorted his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned and Beast Boy looked down at their hands in confusion.

"That... hurt." He said and Raven gently rubbed her thumb on the palm of his hand.

"Your hand feels... different." She observed and Beast Boy pulled away.

"Man, what is up with my- Whoa!" He exclaimed after pulling off his glove and revealing several staples.

"You never got patched up after that fight with the H.I.V.E.?" Raven asked rhetorically, when she saw her injured mate- teammate.

"Oh, man. I told Cy to do me last so he could focus on you and, you know, not see how my hands look. But then you were ok and I went to see you, then that talk with Jinx, then I got a book from your room, then I slept beside you in the medical bay, then we saw the kids, then we got dragged to this club and I guess I forgot they were in there." Beast Boy stammered and Raven blinked at him.

"How on earth could you forget staples being inside your body? They should have been hurting all day and night." Raven asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Sympathetic injuries. I can tell when others are hurt or in pain and I can feel it, some stronger then others. Sure I felt some pain today, but since I changed clothes, I thought they were other people's pain instead of my own." Beast Boy explained and Raven sighed.

"Well, I know what that's like, but I have got to get you back to the tower. We need to remove those staples at once and I have to heal you before you get tetanus or something." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, who am I to go against doctor's orders." He said and they both stood up.

"You shouldn't fly to the tower, so I'll teleport us back." Raven said before encasing them in black magic. She teleported them into the common room and she pulled out her communicator.

"You go to your room and change into a pair of shorts but no shirt. I need to see the staples if I'm going to remove them painlessly." Raven said logically and Beast Boy walked out of the room right as he heard her say 'Raven calling Robin'. As he was changing he remembered that he had been in Raven's magic before but this time it felt different. Before he felt cold, sadness, loneliness, pain, and longing, but this time it was still cold but like a cool breeze, there was no loneliness, and the pain and sadness were barely detectable. Then he recalled something Cyborg had told him when he finished the T-car for the second time with Raven.

 _She told him that she puts a little of her soul into everything her magic touches. Therefore if her magic didn't make my skin crawl like usual, then that means that Raven's soul is finally healing._ He thought and he gently smiled to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Music Speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 11,

 _Alright let's see, I must be extremly gentle so I must have complete concentration on each individual staple before I extract it. And I should probably get a towel to wipe up the excess blood. Maybe I should get a glass of water to help clean him up._ Raven thought as she gathered the items and walked to Beast Boy's room. When she arrived at the room she was about to grab the doorknob when a single thought caused her to physically stop.

 _Beast Boy will just be wearing shorts in there. He'll practically be naked._ Raven thought as she felt her face heat up. She backed away from the door and leaned against the wall as she tried to collect herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She muttered quietly.

Beast Boy was standing in his room, waiting for Raven when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the full length mirror that he kept in his closet.

 _Dude, there's like a hundred staples all over me._ Beast Boy thought. He decided to get a closer look at his reflection, but as he walked towards the mirror, he felt an overwhelming pain on his manhood.

"Ah!" He said in surprise as he cupped his pain. Pushing his privates closer to his body actually helped to ease the pain, which must explain why it wasn't this bad earlier.

 _Oh, god, please don't tell me that I have staples under my underwear._ Beast Boy thought with a slightly annoyed-panic in his heart. When he got to the mirror he easily slipped off his shorts and was about to remove his boxers when a sudden thought occured to him.

 _Raven could walk in at any minute. It's one thing to have her see me in my underwear, it's another to have her see me naked._ He thought as he used the closet door to help conceal his, soon to be, natural state.

Then Beast Boy dropped his boxers and took a deep breath before looking down. He nearly fainted, he had three staples in his junk; one on his tip (which almost looked like a piercing); one on his base which could rip him horribly if he grew too much and the last staple forced his dick and his balls together. Right then and there, he was thankful that Cyborg wouldn't see that.

 _How could even begin to tell Raven this. Last time she saw me like this I was masterbating to a sexual dream that she was in. She went into a panic attack. Maybe I can remove these three and then I won't have to freak her out again._ Beast Boy thought as he carefully grabbed and tugged on a staple, which made his eyes water.

It seems like the more Raven tried to calm herself, the more she thought about Beast Boy's naked form. Perhaps, with all of the interuptions, she was a bit sexually frustrated.

 _I have barely been alone since I realized how much I like Beast Boy. I haven't been able to masterbate once and now my demon side is basically screaming at me to strip the rest of him and fuck. Oh, curse my mind, why do I have to want him so badly?_ Raven thought as she remembered the day that she walked into the bathroom and stumbled upon Beast Boy masterbating. Raven shivered and wanted nothing more then to rub her clitoris and thrust her toy inside of her, but she knew that Beast Boy needed her.

 _Ok, Raven, you have kept him waiting long enough. Maybe you can satisfy yourself after Garfield is better._ She thought as she got off the wall and carefully entered the room.

"Garfield, are you ready?" Raven said cautiously and she heard a few hangers move in the closet.

"Just a sec!" Beast boy said in alarm, and Raven had wondered what he was doing that caused him to panic so badly. But it wasn't long before Beast Boy walked out of the closet wearing shorts and a deep blush on his face.

"Sorry, I was just... hi." Beast Boy said nervously and Raven couldn't help but smile. They stared at each other for a moment, and enjoyed the silence between them.

"Hi." Raven finally said and Beast Boy smiled at her.

"So, uh, how are you?" He asked.

"Better then you." Raven said with a small laugh. Beast Boy sighed blissfully as he watched her set down the items in her arms.

"Your right, as usual." He said and Raven walked over to him.

"Ok, let's see the damage." She said before looking over his body.

"Well, it looks like your back is less damaged then your front. So, if you like, I can heal your back and you can lay down on your bed while I do the front." She said logically and Beast Boy smiled at her.

"That sounds wonderful... Rachel." He said quietly, and Raven stared at him before smiling.

"I almost forgot, but I do like it when you call me Rachel." She said and Beast Boy gently grabbed her hand.

"So it's not weird?" He asked sweetly and Raven blushed a little.

"Well... It's a little weird since I'm not use to it... but... you know, it's something that only you can do, so it's kinda... special." She said as a small smile grew on her face once more . Then she straightened her back and her face became lost of all emotion, except for her blush, and cleared her throat.

"Ok, well, I better get started." She said quickly, and let go of his hand and placed her own on his back. Beast Boy didn't necissarily feel any pain; Raven's hands gave his skin a tingly sensation, but other then that he would feel a tiny tug, followed by the desire to itch that particular location.

 _You know it's a shame that we are being so quiet as she does this. Raven's so smart and funny, and even though we have been learning a lot about each other recently, I still barely know her._ He thought and he remembered that conversation they had in the kitchen. He smiled when he thought about how quickly they became angry. It caused them both to get so close to each other and realize their feelings for one another.

"Hey, Rae? Can we still talk while you heal me?" Beast Boy asked and he felt her pause.

"Oh, ok, Garfield. What do you want to talk about?" She asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, I remember you saying 'when I first came to earth' so I was just wondering... well, what is your home planet like?" Beast Boy asked and Raven was quiet for a long time.

"Well, I was raised by the monks of Azarath, so my childhood was a little different then others. But the people of Azarath look just like the ones on earth. My mother could blend in if she wore earthing clothes." She said and Beast Boy wanted to turn around.

"You have a mom?" Beast Boy asked and he could sense her discomfort.

"Well, I, uh... Yes, I do..." She said quietly and even though he knew that he shouldn't pry, his curiousity overwhelmed him.

"If it's not to difficult... can you... tell me what she is like?" He asked and Raven's breath began to stagger.

"She... She... well, when I was younger she saw me on my birthday. We would go into town and drink tea while she told me about what was going on in town. And while we were out people always came up and talked to her. She is very beloved by her people which I always thought was good because people gladly listen to what she has to say. She's very beautiful and I was always told that she was wise, so I am lead to believe that she is." Raven said and Beast Boy remained silent as he thought about what she said.

 _Don't tell me that I... that I actually have a better relationship with my parents then Raven does... my parents died when I was a little kid, though... how could my little memory even compete with her years of knowing her mother..._

 _I remember my mom's long blonde hair and kind blue eyes and clear lip gloss, becau_ se _she liked to look natural. And not only that but she almost always smelled like apples even though she loved to eat oranges. I remember her always laughing at dad's jokes, but I can't remember what the jokes are. I wish I can make a girl laugh as much as dad made mom laugh._

The only reason Beast Boy knows that Raven thinks he's funny is because he went into Raven's mind and Happy told him that Raven always thought he was funny.

 _Imagine all those years when no one laughed at my jokes, Raven was always there with her book in hand and- wait... sometimes the book covered her whole face, but it usually covered her mouth. Maybe she has been hiding her enjoyment, but why? Because of her powers? Because of what the Titans might think? Could she have been hiding it from herself because she didn't want to believe that she could enjoy a joke? I know there must be a good reason, but I wish that she could have flashed her smile around._

"Ok, Beast Boy, I'm done with your back, so go ahead and lay down on your bed." Raven said and Beast Boy looked at his bunk bed. He normally used the top one, but considering his injury, it could be better to use the bottom bunk.

 _But even then it's still several steps to the bed and Raven might see that I'm hurt in a more private place._ Beast Boy thought and he bit his lip as he looked at her.

"Well, I asked you two questions so it's only fair that you ask me one now." Beast Boy said, placing his hand gently on her back and guiding her towards the bed.

"Oh, right, well... " Raven said as she tried to think of a question.

"Well, I was curious about who introduced you to Frank Sinatra. He is very different then the music Cyborg has on your file. Granted I am also curious about your knowledge of country music, but right now Frank beats country on my curiousity scale." Raven said and Beast Boy smiled as he sat and laid down on his bed.

"Well, actually, I remember my parents listening to country music and it makes me feel closer to them... It's almost like I can feel the love that they felt for each other and I really like that. Now it might be surprising but actually I first heard Frank Sinatra from Momento." Beast Boy paused to look at Raven's face, which was concentrating on his staples once again. Beast Boy had been deep in thought so he hadn't even noticed that her hands were hovering over his exposed skin.

"But you don't like Momento." Raven stated simply and Beast Boy nodded.

"Exactly, that's why I'm surprised that I like it so much. Momento would listen to Frank Sinatra while he looked over case files. Once he told me that listening to Sinatra helped to keep him calm if he was emotionally connected to a case and it helped him to clear his mind so that he could find the answer/villian that they were looking for." Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

"If that works then maybe we should get Robin a CD to help him when he's in the evidence locker." Raven stated and Beast Boy laughed.

"Yeah, we should. Anyways, I asked Rita if I could look at a Sinatra CD and she sat with me while we listened to it together. While we listened, I noticed that a lot of his songs were love songs, so I asked Rita why love songs would help Momento.

"And she smiled at me and asked me 'what do you think is so sad that you feel pain when you think about it?' and this felt like a serious question so I knew that I had to give a serious answer and I thought about it and I said 'seeing someone that I love getting hurt.' and she nodded. 'Exactly.' she said.

" 'and Momento often thinks of those poor families that have lost someone to the brotherhood and it makes him angry. Frank here knows a little bit about love and sometimes the onle cure for a broken heart is love. Momento can't be a good hero if he is so angry that he let's the brotherhood destroy more lives. So Frank reminds Momento about me, and the families that he would save in the future. This makes him even more determined to find the answer so he pushes his feelings aside and he solves the case.' Personally I kind of like Sinatra because I like the way it sounds. Plus you never know when you might need a love song." Beast Boy said with a smile and Raven blushed slightly and looked like she had to concentrate harder. About five minutes had passed and Raven sat on his bed and looked at Beast Boy.

"Alright, now tell me if I missed any staples." Raven instructed and Beast Boy shifted and instantly felt pain in his groin.

"Seems like you got them all." Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin. Raven narrowed her eyes and ran her gaze down his body until she reached his shorts and she blushed.

"Are there any staples under your-" "No!" Beast Boy said a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly, and now they both had deep red blushes on their faces. Raven felt like even if she did love him, that she wasn't ready to see his... babymaker.

 _Oh, come one Raven, that's almost worse then coming out and saying penis._

 _Shut up, this is all too awkward for me._

Raven shifted and cleared her throat.

"Well, Beast Boy, I know that this whole situation isn't exactly idel, but I did come here to remove the staples from your body, and... I know that if there are some... there... then I need to remove them too... you once called me a doctor and I believe that I can do this professionally unless you want Cyborg to do it." Raven said and Beast Boy was about to agree to having Cyborg do it until he realised that Cyborg would probably hurt him, unintentionally. Plus Raven did the others so quickly that it may not be so horrible to just get it over with.

"Well... I guess if you can be professional then I can try to be professional too. I have three staples... there." Beast Boy confesed and Raven took a deep breath and she grabbed the top of his shorts and boxers with shakey hands. She turned her head a little and pulled both down and looked at him with one eye.

 _It looks different, it's not big like it was before when he took that shower. Why is he so small? Are all guys like that or is it an animal thing?_ Raven wondered and with her powers she removed the staple that was near his base.

Beast Boy had to look away as she started to heal him. He couldn't, er, shouldn't get hard now.

 _Just because Raven's hands and face are near your dick doesn't mean that you should imagine her pleasuring you. Think of something random like... flowers! Lovely, beautiful flowers, fields of flowers that are so picture perfect. Flowers that bring bees to come and take their pollen. Bees that make honey. Bees fly like birds. Birds and the Bees. Sex. Sex with Raven. Pouring honey on Raven while having sex with her. Pouring honey on Raven while we have sex in a field of flowers. Damn it, Beast Boy this isn't helping!_ Beast Boy thought as Raven removed another staple.

 _It's almost fun to see Beast Boy struggle beneath me. Though I don't think The Beast in him could let a girl be on top. The Beast would probably pin down any girl it could._ Raven thought as she pulled the last staple out and she looked up at an embarrased Beast Boy.

"Hehe, uh, kiss to make it better?" Beast Boy joked as Raven levitated the glass of water and the rag over to her. Raven smiled softly at the nervous boy.

"Now what kind of a girl would I be if I kissed you there, before we kiss on the mouth?" She said handing him the items and stood up while she heard him covering himself.

"You wouldn't be the kind of girl that I could love..." Beast Boy whispered and Raven froze. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the gentle smile of a loving green boy.

"Did you just...? I mean... Well, it's good that I'm not that kind of a girl..." Raven said as her face turned bright red. Beast Boy took his hand off her shoulder and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"You know... You're really cute when your nervous." Beast Boy said and Raven's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not nervous... I-I mean... Why w-would a half-demon be nervous about anything?" She said trying to compose herself.

"Your nervous because affection and love are pretty foreign to you." Beast Boy said and Raven just stared at him. He just looked so calm and understanding and it eased her nerves.

"Well, Gar, I'm glad your feeling better, but I should probably call the kids and you should probably get some more clothes on." Raven finally managed as she mentally told her body to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, ok, Rachel." Beast Boy said and he slowly pulled away. Raven's heart flutered as he said her name and opened the door to his room and walked out.

"Wait, hang on." Beast Boy said, grabbing Raven's hand to make her stop.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, beautiful." He said as he rubbed the back of her hand, then he gave it a sweet kiss and let her go. Beast Boy watched her as she walked into her room and sighed as he entered his own room. But what the two love birds didn't see, was that there was a wide-eyed Robin who saw their tender goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

"Raven calling Tiny Titans." Raven said and soon she saw and heard three children fight over the communicator. Finally the picture went still and an older woman's voice was heard.

"Children, is that anyway to behave? Stop this fighting at once or I will take this communicator away and you will not be able to talk to the Titans." She calmly said and that was followed by a quick apology and Melvin placed the communicator down so they could all be in the screen.

"Hi, Raven." They said in almost perfect unison.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Raven asked and Teether held up his thumb and Raven smiled.

"That's good to hear, I hope you had fun today." Raven said and Timmy let out a tiny sonic boom that shook the communicator.

"In other words, Raven, we had a blast." Melvin said and Raven laughed quietly.

"I'm happy to hear that. I hope that none of you minded sharing me with Beast Boy." Raven said and Teether smiled.

"I thought he was very funny." Timmy said.

"I thought he was very handsome." Melvin said as she blushed.

"I think he makes you really happy." Teether said and Melvin nodded.

"Do you like him, Raven?" Timmy asked.

"Like him? Do you love him, Raven?" Melvin asked and Raven couldn't help her smile from growing.

"Let's just say that I have very strong feelings towards Beast Boy and I plan on spending some more time with him in the future." Raven said and Melvin clapped her hands.

"That's wonderful! Raven's in love with a cute glass of limeade." Melvin said.

"No, she's in love with a slice of key lime pie." Teether corrected.

"No, she's in love with Slimer!" Timmy shouted and Melvin hit his arm.

"That icky ghost isn't anywhere close to Beast Boy." Melvin complained and Timmy glared at her.

"Beast Boy is green, limeade is green, key lime pie is green, and Slimer is green." Timmy protested.

"Well, green eggs and ham are green but apparently they are very good." Teether said and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you like him so much, because he did something very nice for you." Raven stated and the children all got closer to the communicator.

"What's that?" Melvin and Timmy asked and Raven wished that they were beside her now.

"Beast Boy asked Robin if you could sleep over at the tower this weekend." Raven finally stated and Melvin squealed which made Raven giggle.

"That's fantastic." Timmy said.

"How long will we be staying?" Teether asked and Raven blinked.

"Well, I don't know how long exactly, probably just the one night and the morning after, but I can ask Robin tomorrow." Raven said and Teether smiled.

"Maybe we could talk to him Raven." Melvin suggested.

"Yeah, after all the sleepover is for us right?" Teether asked.

"Besides if he won't negotiate with us then we will bust his eardrums." Timmy boomed, which shook the communicator again and Raven giggled.

"Well, it is a bit hard to deny you sweet children of the simplest requests." Raven admitted and she heard a door open but it was not her own.

"Timmy, we have talked about your disruptive sonic booms, and I am afraid that this will result in a early bedtime and less time on the communicator. I'll give you five more minute then I must insist that you hang up." A woman said and a door closed as the kids groaned.

"That's not fair, we want to thank Beast Boy and talk to Robin about our stay and talk to you about what we are going to do at the sleepover." Melvin complained and Raven smiled through her sadness.

"I can sacrifice some time with you so that you can thank Beast Boy tonight and you can call Robin tomorrow. And as for what we are going to do at the sleepover... well... I do have this story that I have been meaning to tell you." Raven said in a teasing tone and Timmy smiled.

"What is the story about?" Teether asked which made Raven giggle.

"Well, it's a story the monks, who raised me, told me. Granted they told me the story for their own reasons, but I still think that you all like it. I like to call it 'Eternal Love'; because it's about the love between the sun and the moon, and how the sun loved the moon so much that he died every night, just so that she can breathe." Raven couldn't help but love the wide-eyed expressions of her kids.

"He died every night?" Melvin asked.

"How could he do that?" Timmy asked and Raven chuckled.

"Oh, sweetie, these are good questions, but we have to say good night now. Otherwise you can't thank Beast Boy tonight, and I know that you want to do that." Raven said and the Tiny Titans frowned.

"Good night, Raven. We love you." They said.

"I love you too, good night." Raven said before her communicator went black and leaned back until she was laying on her bed and staring at her ceiling. She loves those kids with all her heart, but she could never be allowed to adopt them. She is young, she is not married, (and since she wasn't born on earth) she has no birth certificate or any real proof that Rachel exists and has everything she needs to care for the three little ones.

Raven could create rooms for them with a spell in her spell book. They always have money for food and clothes, and anything else that they may need. And Raven could actually become a mother without the fear of losing control of her powers during pregnancy.

 _Beast Boy could come over and tell them jokes and stories every night and turn on little night light for the kids and afterwards, he would stay the night in my room like a loving father would and-_

Raven blinked and blushed.

 _Ok, it's one thing to accidently think the word 'mate' when thinking about Beast Boy, but it's another to think the word 'father' and 'husband'... wait, I didn't use the word 'husband'... but I just used the word 'husband'... he's not even my boyfriend, he's my mate - Teammate! UGH!_

Raven thought as she pulled a pillow on top of her face and groaned in frustration.

"Tiny Titans calling Beast Boy." Beast Boy heard and he was surprised at this sudden interruption. Not that he was doing anything important, he was just thinking about Raven and how sweet she looked as she rushed into her room. Beast Boy flipped open his communicator and waved to the youngsters in the screen.

"Heya guys, What's up?" He asked and they all smiled at him.

"Raven told us that you arranged a sleepover for us that you arranged a sleepover for us that you arranged a sleepover for us at the Tower, so we wanted to say thank you." Melvin said.

"THANK YOU!" Timmy and Teether yelled, but Timmy was careful to no do another sonic boom. Of course, Beast Boy smiled none - the - less at the children.

"Well, you're welcome, guys. I am glad that your coming, and I hope that you have fun this weekend." Beast Boy commented and Teether smiled.

"And Raven is happy about us coming too." Melvin said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, I know that she is happy, she already thanked me." Beast Boy said and Melvin giggled.

"You know, I don't know what you did to Raven today, but she did seem happier." Timmy stated and Beast Boy felt a little heat from his cheeks rise.

"Well, Raven is an exceptional woman and she deserves to be happy. I'm just glad that I could help out a little." Beast Boy said and Melvin giggled again.

"Are you in love with Raven?" Teether asked.

"Are you dating?" Timmy asked.

"Are you gonna get married to Raven?" Melvin asked and this time Beast Boy knew that he was blushing.

"Well, let's see. No Raven and I aren't dating, and we would have to date for a while before having a chance to get married, and as for how I feel about Raven... Well..." Beast Boy paused. In his heart he knew that he loved Raven and he wouldn't be afraid to show it, but for some reason he felt like telling the kids this would be... inappropriate... at least for now. He knew that is wasn't inappropriate but he just couldn't help but feel like that.

"Well... Let's just say... that... I do have some very strong feelings for Raven... and that... I hope to spend some quality time with her in the future." He said as he chose his words carefully and he noticed the suddenly wild smiles on the children's faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing." They all said in unison and Beast Boy rose his eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off as normal childhood behavior.

"Well, I'm guessing that you talked to Raven already?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, we just hung-up with her." Teether said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, what did you guys talk about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Now what kind of fun could we have if we just told you everything that you wanted to know?" Melvin asked playfully and Beast Boy got a sneaking feeling that she got that playfulness from Raven.

"Ok, fine, don't tell me everything. You guys talked about the sleepover, obviously, so did you talk about what your going to do while you kiddos are here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We didn't discuss much." Melvin said.

"But Raven said that she was going to tell us a story." Timmy said quickly.

"A love story about the sun and the moon." Teether finished and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel happy about the fact that Raven was telling their kids love story. Er... the Tiny Titans...

"Cool, sounds interesting. Maybe I can pop over and listen to the story with y'all." Beast Boy said and the kids smiled.

"I'm sure that Raven wouldn't mind your presence." Melvin said.

"Yeah, and with Beast Boy there, the guys will out number the girls." Timmy said proudly before sticking his tongue out at Melvin.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Melvin asked.

"If guys outnumber the girls then that means that guys win and girls lose." Timmy said and resumed sticking his tongue out at Melvin.

"What would we win?" Teether asked and Timmy paused for about two seconds.

"Uh, I don't know, but we win." Timmy said and Beast Boy laughed. And right as Timmy went to stick his tongue out towards his sister for the third time, and older woman gasped and the children froze.

"You sir, better keep that tongue in your mouth or the thing will get dirty. If I or someone else catches you sticking your tongue out for any reason that doesn't involve food or medicine, then you shall be punished," She said and even though Beast Boy couldn't see the woman's face, he instantly imagined an old married woman from one of Jane Austen's novels. Timmy pursed his lips and his face fell and it heart Beast Boy's heart to see.

"Now children I believe that it is time to hang up the communication device and get ready for bed. So promptly say your goodbyes and goodnights and let's get on with it." The woman said and Beast Boy was surprised at the woman for not being more caring or playful with the kids.

"Goodnight and Goodbye, Beast Boy." Melvin said and Someone took a hold of her arm and dragger her out of the frame. Beast Boy was a bit alarmed by this until he heard the words 'bath time' and he began to relax.

"Goodnight Beast Boy, we'll see you at the sleepover." Timmy said, in a slightly pouty tone and he too was dragged off.

"Bye-Bye, Beast Boy. Maybe we'll call you tomorrow." Teether said and Beast Boy smiled before the screen went black and Beast Boy, once again, was left in the vast emptiness that his room emitted. Beast Boy couldn't understand how his room could be so comfortable and cozy for so many years and yet today... with Raven and the kids... and Raven coming into his room... now his room just seemed empty, but why? Raven is right next door... but he hasn't slept in his room for the last... one night? two nights? It just seems like one big block of time with no real hourglass number.

 _I slept in the infirmary last night because that's where Raven was... I slept on her floor the night before because she attacked herself in her sleep-_

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He forgot that he had promised that he would sleep on her floor every night, if that meant that she would be ok.

 _or... at least something like that... but she didn't have trouble last night. Of course we also thought that she was dead when we brought her in. Would she let me into her room right now? She may already be asleep, so I guess I can just turn into something small and crawl under the door again._

Beast Boy finally resolved before finally leaving his personal abyss and going into Raven's room again. When he changed back into human form he saw that Raven must have fallen asleep recently because she still stirred a little. Looking at her in the darkness, with only the light of the pale moon, Beast Boy couldn't help but notice how beautiful Raven looked. Her soft skin, her perfectly plump lips, her silky hair, her ripe round breasts and curvy hips. Beast Boy also remembered his little fantasy about walking in on Raven while she was masturbating and he shivered.

Being half-animal, Beast Boy tried his best t satisfy the cravings of all his creatures. (Well, all except the carnivores craving to eat actual meat). He never denies them flight, or the ocean, or sleep, or speed, or even the lustfulness of mating season. Of course, 'mating' was basically out of the question for him, so he had to masturbate two or three times a day to satisfy them. Only now has Beast Boy truly discovered that he hasn't ben satisfying this craving. He has barely been alone in a room since... well he hasn't really been alone since he saw Raven singing, and he forgot to masturbate that morning. Beast Boy craned his neck as his animals started to scream 'Mate!'.

Lusty animals who live in a virgin boy and staring at beautiful, unsuspecting prey, is a bad combo, but Beast Boy made a promise and he intended to keep it Beast Boy turned into a small fly, which helped silence his urges and flew to the far corner of Raven's room, turned into a spider, made a little spider web 'bed' and stared at is beloved mate, until he gently fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

music speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or the music in this chapter.

Extra Note: this chapter is very graphic, so please be aware of your location when reading.

Chapter 13,

Beast Boy woke when he heard the sound of someone humming. It was very hypnotizing as if the voice belonged to a mermaid and he was a lonely sailor. He lifted his heavy eyelids and his vision was so fuzzy.

"She sits alone waiting for suggestions,  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions,  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding,  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking."

He heard and when his vision cleared, he saw Raven's closet door wide open.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy,  
Come on sugar let me know,  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me,  
Come on honey tell me so,  
Tell me so baby."

Raven sang as she walked out of the closet holding a robe. In his groggy state, he couldn't understand why she needed a robe.

"He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on honey, let's spend the night together."

She took the robe off the hanger and draped in unto her unmade bed.

"Now hold on a minute before we go much further,  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother."

Raven craned her neck and stretched her arms behind her.

"They catch cab to his high rise apartment,  
At least he can tell her exactly what his heart meant."

Raven took off her long-sleeved PJ top to reveal a tight tank-top and Beast Boy's eye's widened.

"if you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on honey tell me so."

Raven gently swayed her hips and ran her hands up and down her tank-top, just enjoying the silky feeling of it. She simply couldn't understand why she woke up feeling so... sexy. She felt like a hooker or a seductive lamb waiting for a lion to tear into her.

"If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know."

Raven played with the bottom of her tank-top and lifted it carelessly to the bottom of her breasts.

"His heart's beating like drum,  
'cos at last he's got this girl home,  
Relax baby now we are alone."

She sang as she let her tank top slide up and off her arms; and Beast Boy discovered that, even in spider form, he can drool and get turn on.

 _Homina, homina, homina._ Beast Boy thought as his urge to mate crept into his system again.

"They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing,  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking,  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining,  
He say's I sorry, but I'm out of milk and coffee,  
Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie."

Raven's hands gently rubbed her breasts then down her stomach and slipped off her sweatpants and Beast Boy started to breath deeply.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy,  
Come on sugar let me know,  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me,  
Come on honey tell me so."

Then Raven slipped off her underwear and Beast Boy let out a little spider-moan and he felt as if he was about to fall out of his little web.

"If you really need me, just reach out and touch me,  
Come on sugar let me know,  
If you really, really, really, really need me,  
Just let me know."

Raven once again picked up her robe and held it close. She practically purred at it's softness.

"Just reach out and touch me,  
If you really want me,  
Come on sugar let me know."

Then she put on her robe to cover her naked body and tied the belt so that it wouldn't just fly off at a moment's notice.

"If you really need me just reach out and touch me,  
Come on sugar let me know,  
If you, if you, if you really need me,  
Just come on and tell me so."

Raven sang the end of the song before opening the door to her room and walking out. Though strangely enough, once she was in the hallway, she felt odd. Instead of feeling sexy, he felt cold and exposed. She just stood outside her door hesitating and tightening the belt on her robe. She felt a heat rise in her cheeks and she started to play with her fingers when she heard a loud crash from her room. She opened her door and saw Beast Boy face first on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" She gasped and she rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" She said lifting his head and brushing the hair out of his face. Beast Boy's eyes stared at her, and his cheeks started to turn red.

"I am ok, Raven." He said quickly as he stood up.

"Are you sure, Garfield?" She asked brushing him off as she stood up with him.

"That fall sounded really bad. For all we know, you could have a concussion." Raven said with obvious concern.

"I feel fine, ok. I just fell out of my spiderweb and turned into a human so that I wouldn't die on impact. I really am fine. I'm ok." Beast Boy said and Raven took a deep breath.

"Oh, Garfield, one of these days your going to give me a heart attack! I mean falling like that onto my floor and... my floor..." Raven paused and looked around her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and Beast Boy shoved his thumbs in his pockets.

"Uh, well..." He started and Raven looked down at her robe and then at him.

"How LONG have you been in here?" She asked and he let out a small growl.

"You know what, you should be happy to have someone like me who is willing to keep a promise." He said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"A promise? What promise?" Raven asked getting a headache.

"I promised that I would sleep in your room every night if it meant that I can keep you safe." Beast Boy said pointing at himself with every 'I' and at Raven with every 'you'.

"Ho-ho, well does that include stalking, hiding, and watching people strip naked?" Raven asked and Beast Boy groaned.

"You know what, you have a smokin' body, ok Rachel? And I understand that your a private person, but you should never be ashamed of your body." Beast Boy said and Raven blushed.

"I never said that there was anything wrong with my body, Garfield. I mean if anyone, and this is me guessing, has a problem with their body then I guess it would have to be the person who use to cover every part of his body until we convinced him to take off the mask." Raven said and Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Oh, so what, this is about getting even?" He said lifting his leg and throwing his show and sock off.

"Then fine, I can make us even." He said and while doing the same with the other leg.

"Do you think that all I care about is getting even? I mean honestly, Garfield, what do you take me for? Some kind of lonely shrew?" Raven asked as Beast Boy unzipped and stepped out of his uniform. So now Raven was just in her robe, and Beast Boy was just in his boxers.

"Well, what else do you want, Rachel? Huh? I made a promise to you, and if you don't like it, then tough. And you know, why? Because, Damn It, your the best thing that ever happened to me!" Beast Boy screamed and Raven shifted but she was still upset.

"Yeah, well that's no reason for you-" Pokes Beast Boy's chest.

"To sneak into my room at who-knows-o'clock , and watch me sleep like some creepy stalker." Raven shouted.

"Well, what else was I suppose to do? I mean, you're right, you were asleep. But did you want me to break a promise? Did you want me to wake you up and sleep on the floor pillow again? Or hell, maybe I could have jumped in bed with you and cuddled against your body. Yeah, I bet that would have been surprising; waking up and I was in your bed, without the knowledge of how I got there." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, that would be surprising, at least for me. But that sounds an awful lot like people who get drunk or put out on the first date." Raven said with an accusing eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with me, Rachel? It's not like I slept around." Beast Boy said and Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well how am I suppose to know that?" Raven asked and Beast Boy's eyes shot wide open.

"Well, then I guess you don't know me, then. I suppose you wouldn't even know what I would do next?" He said and Raven eyed him cautiously.

"Storm out?" She suggested and Beast Boy smiled.

"Nope." He said before he jumped into Raven's bed and started wiggling around.

"What The Hell?" Raven said, walking to the edge of the bed.

"I'm an animal, I'm spreading my scent and marking this bed as mine." He said, then suddenly he was on his knees and knuckles, and staring at Raven.

"Of course, actual animals have a less cleanly way of marking their territory, but I won't do that." He said and Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"This is stupid." She said.

"Maybe." He said and he grabbed her quilt and bundled himself up until he looked like a breathing blob. Raven sighed and crawled in the bed.

"Garfield, be more mature." She said and Beast Boy poked his head out.

"No. Why should I?" He said before making his head disappear again. Raven was annoyed and yet she had to restrain herself from laughing. Raven pulled the blanket that was next to his head.

"Garfield." She said annoyed. With a groan, she climbed on top of the blob and straddled it while she tugged again.

"Why should I?" Beast Boy said in a teasing and playful way. Of course he soon realized the pressure near his crotch was unusually warm.

 _My god, is her pussy on my stomach?_

Beast Boy thought, and that thought along with the warmth, was very stimulating. Raven on the other hand, was getting tired of her attempt to pry the blanket away from her mate- teammate. She thought that she could use her powers to separate the two, but then she had an idea that was a lot more fun. With a wicked smile, she leaned back slightly and swayed her hips softly.

"Because it's kinda sexy when your mature." She said and Beast Boy froze. For him, her position, the warmth, her words, and his instincts were starting to overflow his mind. For her, that sudden teasing made her feel sexy, which was starting to wake her demonic yearning. Beast Boy rushed himself out of the blanket, hoping that the air would help clear his mind. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally knocked Raven unto the floor.

"Ow." She said, and Beast Boy rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked diving towards her. She stared up at him and blinked.

"Am I ok? I'm in my robe on the floor because I was trying to get my boyfriend, whose is in his underwear, to get out of my blanket before he suffocates. That's reality, I guess." She said rubbing the back of her head and Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He asked and Raven blushed.

"Uh... Did I?" She asked, more to herself then him, but he didn't care. Cupping her left cheek he stared into her eyes. Raven shivered lightly at his touch, she couldn't help it if he had sexy hands.

"Yes... You did..." He whispered softly, before leaning in and kissing her sweet lips. After so many frustrating drum rolls, this kiss felt like fireworks to both of them. Raven placed her hands on Beast Boy's chest and Beast Boy grabbed a handful of Raven's hair and tugged it back so he could kiss her neck. Raven moaned at this and found her hands trace their way softly to Beast Boy's boxer's. It's like they were lost in a dream, or fantasy. They may have lived it for a while longer, if Beast Boy hadn't felt Raven's hands grab the edge of his boxers.

"Rachel... I... If I go any farther, then... I may not be able to control myself..." Beast Boy said and Raven looked deep into his eyes.

"I have had to control every aspect of my life ever since I was born. And... I don't let my wild side out... Part of me is afraid that... If I let it out... that I won't be able to control myself..." Raven said and Beast Boy remained still.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked and Raven's breathing quickened as she tried to force herself to admit what she wanted.

"I... I want..." She looked at him, and kissed him again. Her heart filled with joy, lust and trust, so she gave him a confident smile.

"I want you to loose control, but only if you take control of me..." She said. She must have been really close to him because she could actually hear his heart race.

"Rachel, please... I don't think you realize how difficult these animals are being to me... I could hurt you..." He said and honestly Raven didn't care about pain. Using her powers she lifted Beast Boy up and against the wall, gently holding his wrists down. She walked over to him, on her hands and knees, and watched his pleading eyes fall dependent on her actions. Her wild side almost had complete control of her rational thinking right now, but deep down, she wanted this more then anything in the world. She licked her lips and pulled Beast Boy's boxer's to his knees. He shivered at the sudden exposure and Raven smiled.

"What, you want to me even, is that it?" She asked in a slightly mocking tone. Beast Boy was about to say something, but stopped when Raven slid off her robe, and started to stroke him. He groaned deep in his throat for finally being touched, and gasped when he felt her mouth surround his head. Raven swirled her tongue around him, as she continued to stroke with one hand and massage his balls with the other. Beast Boy bucked his hips, as his sight grew fuzzy from this increasing amount of pressure.

 _All I want to do is fuck the shit out of her._

He thought, and Raven must have understood what he felt. She removed her hands from his member, and grabbed his waist. She started to bob her head up and down his length while she carefully dissipated the chains around Beast Boy's wrist. He grabbed her hair with both hands, half for balance, and half to urge her to go faster. Raven smirked a little as she slowed down, and she started to rub her clit. When the powerful scent of Raven's pussy hit Beast Boy, he simply couldn't take it. He pushed Raven unto the ground and pinned her shoulders down. Raven saw that his eyes were so dilated that they nearly looked black.

With a seductive growl, he kicked her legs apart and slowly thrusts inside her. Raven's moan was a mix of pain and pleasure. Her toy stole her hymen, but Beast Boy was bigger then the toy. She shifted her hips trying to adjust to his length, and Beast Boy grinned at her struggle. Beast Boy kissed her and quickly pulled out and completely in again, and Raven shuttered a moan. Beast Boy took his hands off her shoulders, placed them on the floor beside her. Beast Boy thrusted again, and this time, his claws shot themselves into the wood, locking him into place. Raven's left hands grabbed her left breast and she wrapped an arm around Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's thrusts fell into a rhythm, Raven moaned with each and every glorious thrust. When Beast Boy started to go faster, so couldn't help but dig her nails into her breast. She shivered at the odd pleasure it brought and Beast Boy definitely noticed her tightening. Beast Boy went faster, and Raven's right hand fell down to her clit, and she shuddered when she started to rub. Beast Boy knew that she was close, and he bit her neck. Raven moaned loudly as her body began to spaz, Beast Boy thrusted faster to carry her orgasm for several minutes, before he finally climaxed within her. They remained on the ground while they panted and Beast Boy smiled at her. He slid out of her and he noticed that she sorta resembled a rag doll.

"Are you ok?" He asked nervously and Raven looked at him.

"Am I ok? No. I'm blissfully living in ecstasy." She said with the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and Raven noticed something odd about the way he said that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not done with you yet." He said, and then Raven saw that Beast Boy's erection hadn't deflated. In fact, it's almost as if he had grown a whole inch, but that was ridiculous to think. Beast Boy, picked up Raven and pushed her over the bed. He didn't even hesitate to grab her hips and start pushing himself into her ass. Raven's eye's widened.

"Ow, ow, ow." She said before biting a random part of her bed. Beast Boy closed his eye when he was finally able to get his nine inches within her. Raven opened her eyes when he stopped inside her. He was just so big, but she loved it. That's why she found it strange to find her teardrops on the bed. Beast Boy groaned and just started fucking her. Raven moaned and grabbed handfuls of the sheet as he moved. It seems as if The Beast had more control over Beast Boy's sex drive, then he had imagined. Anytime he has thought of having sex, he always imagined lots of foreplay. But now that he was here, he only cared about the humping motion.

"Garfield!" Raven said and Beast Boy thrusted faster. Almost like her moans were more stimulus then any other factor. Raven gasped at the change of pace and she moaned. Beast Boy wanted to hear his name again. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up into a standing position, but leaning against him. She gasped and Beast Boy's thrust's hammered into her as if to make her confess.

"Say. My. Name." He ordered and Raven shuddered, her ass tightening around his rape-like member.

"GARFIELD!" Raven shouted and Beast Boy just started to thrust as fast as he could, quickly making them both cum. Panting, Raven's mind tried ti understand the position she had just endured.

"I... thought... that... guys couldn't... have... sex... twice in a row... like that." She said through her pants and Beast Boy chuckled as he took his dick out of her.

"Most can't." He said and instead of waiting for her to actually speak the question, he just answered.

"I have many animals that have many sex-drives. I suppose, if I wanted I could have sex for three straight days without a break. Although, that could kill me... or the girl..." He said and Raven chuckled lightly.

"I fucking love you Garfield." Raven said, and Beast Boy nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"And I love you, Rachel." He said and Raven's heart couldn't imagine a more perfect moment. Beast Boy, on the other hand, could. He picked Raven up and placed her gently on the bed. Raven could barely lift her head, so she didn't even see Beast Boy grab her toy from her briefcase. Soon he climbed back into the bed and on top of Raven, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Again, Garfield? I knew you were energetic, but not like this. I don't know how I could ever keep up." She said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't just leave you behind." He said and Raven smiled.

"Thank Azar for that." She said and Beast Boy shrugged.

"This round is a little more intense, so I don't know how long we will both last." He said and Raven used so much of her energy to lean up and kiss him.

"Then, I guess we will just have to see, won't we." She said and Beast Boy smiled as his dominating nature returned.

"Yes, we will." He said and he grabbed Raven's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Grabbing her hips again, he pushed his member into her ass, and Raven sighed softly in pleasure. But she tensed up when she felt something else trying to enter her pussy.

"What, the?" She said and with an evil grin, Beast Boy shoved his dick deep inside her ass and Raven's dildo deep inside her pussy.

"OH! Azar, Garfield, how are you doing that?" She asked and Beast Boy kissed her lips.

"Amazing what you can do with a sex toy and a little string." He said simply. Under a different situation, Raven would have been mortified to know that Beast Boy found her dildo, but quickly forgot when Beast Boy made the toy Jackhammer her as he thrusted. Raven couldn't keep her eyes opened, so she just threw her head back and moaned for her mate. Beast Boy's body was exhausted and drenched in sweat, but his dick didn't care. He just kept thrusting, as if it was the only thing keeping his alive. Sex with Raven was the only substance he needed in his life. Beast Boy took his left hand and grabbed Raven's breast, squeezing them roughly.

"Azar, Garfield, Azar." She moaned, and Beast Boy thrusted faster. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and when Raven tightened in just the perfect way his claws emerged and held her into place. The next moan Raven made was half-scream, but that only made Beast Boy fuck harder, faster. Raven was feeling so much pleasure, that she couldn't make any proper words or moans, anymore. Just these little and constant mewls, that drove Beast Boy crazy. When Raven's climax arrived, her shaking gave Beast Boy that last amount of pleasure that he needed to cum, and he collapsed on her. After panting for a moment, he rolled beside her, and Raven used the very last of her energy to cuddle up beside him. They both fell asleep in the glow of each other's love.


End file.
